generic strategist answers letters
by crazetigerz
Summary: rather than having an actual character for answering letters ,I decided to us a generic with a personality because there are too many dynasty warrior characters I like. submit your letters in the review or PM
1. Chapter 1

Generic strategist answers letters

 **Hey guys Crazetigerz here ,so there is this trend on Dynasty warrior fanfictions called (insert dynasty warrior character name here) answers letters and I would like to write one of this. I can't choose my favorite character in dynasty warrior because I have many so I just have an idea ,how about I make a generic strategist that somehow have a personality**

 **Koei headquarters**

Crazetigerz(me) breaks in and goes to the dynasty warrior development computer and attach a USB

Crazetigerz: ok , I just need to give a generic a functional brain and then I am good

Crazetigerz accesses the computer and gives a random generic strategist from Wei the files in it to have a functional characteristic

Crazetigerz: yes! I did it ,it is 100% worth it to break in the KOEI building just to give a single generic a brain just for a plot in a fanfiction

Crazetigerz left quickly

 **Dynasty warrior world ,Xu Chang**

A random generic strategist has been assign by Xun Yu for a job

Xun Yu: ok I forgot your name because a lot of people here look like you

Generic strategist:it is okay my lord

Xun Yu: ok so your job is to answer my Emails but reply with "I am on vacation for the next 3 days"

Generic strategist: yes my lord

Xun Yu: good

Xun yu left leaving the generic strategist alone to do his work. Before he can do his work he suddenly gets hit by a thunder that appears out of nowhere and he suddenly has a personality and can think by himself.

Cheng Shi: I-I can think , I can do whatever I choose to do ,and what is my name ? whoever my name is I will name myself Cheng Shi!

Cheng Shi looks around to see a computer and approach it to see it has a lot of Email's

Cheng Shi: Emails ? I guess I have to answer them

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Who are you ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Wang Yi

I don't know who you are and I can't do magic

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

( I don't know who this person are but I know I am important to them)

I can't help you with something involving magic

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Pi

I can't send troops to escort you ,who am I a commanding officer ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Pi

Am I ? well tell someone else to do it

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhang Liao

How can it is my problem if this Cao Pi guy needs soldiers how about you help him ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xu Zhu

Get your own food fat man

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhang He

Get your own makeup ,and why do you people call me Xun Yu ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhang He

No, my name is Cheng Shi, not Xun Yu

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhen Ji

Your Cao Pi's wife ? well, you can tell him to get his own soldiers I am not doing anything for him!

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

I am not disrespecting your son! Besides he need to try to get stuff done by himself or he will be a spoiled child and stop calling me Xun Yu

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi realises his Email account name is Xun Yu

Cheng Shi: oh wait, this Email address is XunYu ,oh well better change it

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Yes the Email address change to my actual name I don't even know why it is called Xun Yu

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Yes, I am ok what makes you think I am sick ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

No! I am not a guy name Xun Yu that lost his mind

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Sima Yi

You never saw me a guy name, Cheng Shi ? Well I never saw you too

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Ren

Assemble the troops yourself

Cheng Shi

* * *

To:Xiahou Yuan

Get your own arrows

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhang Liao

Am I new here ? I don't know myself

Cheng Shi

* * *

Suddenly Cao Cao burst through the door with a couple of guards

Cao Cao: you there! Have you seen Xun Yu ?

Cheng Shi: no

Cao Cao: then who answer all the Emails I send ?

Cheng Shi: me sir

Cao Cao: you ? a generic strategist ? how dare you use a high-ranking strategist's computer!

Cheng Shi: I thought I was-

Cao Cao: bow down to your lord first

Cheng Shi: what ?! for what ?

Cao Cao: I am the commander of Wei and you are one of my generic strategists

Cheng Shi: stop calling me "generic strategist"! my name is Cheng Shi!

Cao Cao: generics have many names but they all are the same ,now bow down!

Cheng Shi: fine! *bows down and stands up*

Cao Cao: it is strange how a generic like you does not follow my commands

Cheng shi: because I am not a generic person! My name is Cheng Shi! I am leaving!

Cheng Shi takes the computer left and leaves Cao Cao confused

Cao Cao: a generic with a personality ? that is unusual

Cheng Shi: accidently meet Li Dian while walking!

Li Dian: you there Can you g-

Cheng Shi:get it yourself I am busy!*walks away*

Li Dian: what the….. (did a generic just talk back to me? I better tell an expert this is unusual)

* * *

 **Cheng Shi's house**

Cheng Shi: good thing I get this house for free because people say I am a high ranking official ,oh well time to see more Emails

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

Don't call me an unusual generic ,why do you even Email me ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

Someone told you there is something wrong with me ? well I don't fell sick

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

What do you mean I should not have a personality ? I can do whatever I want

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Wang Yi

Ok who told you ? you can tell me what to do because I am a "generic"

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Wang Yi

What do you mean you are testing me and the result is "unusual"ok who assign you ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Tell your Officers to stop calling me an "unusual generic"tell them to call me Cheng Shi

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

The only thing I know is I work for some government and I am a strategist

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

Do I work for wei ? what is that ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Sima Zhao

Don't be lazy get it done by yourself

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

You want me to meet you and your boss at Xu Chang castle tomorrow ? fine ,I can finally know why are you people say I am not normal ,good night

Cheng Shu

Cheng Shu turns off the computer and went to bed

 **I hope you guys enjoyed ,I will make more soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter

 **One of the guest in the reviews asked me if I want to receive letter ideas from readers and the answer is yes I would like to receive letter ideas from you guys ,send it by PM or do it in the review section .  
**

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

Well you did not tell me what time of day we will do the meeting so it is on you

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Blame your henchman for not telling me we will do the meeting on 09:00AM

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Guo Jia

You are having an alcoholic poisoning and you need my help ? well did your friends forgot to tell you I am an "unusual generic'

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Don't send troops to my house!

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

Are you in front of my house ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi looks out the window to see Xiahou Dun with a couple of Soldiers aiming their crossbows towards the house and some carrying melee weapons on standby

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

Tell them to lower their weapons then I will come out!

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

I DON'T EVEN HAVE WEAPON ON ME! SO TELL Them to lower their crossbows NOW

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

Are you going to fire a warning shot ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

An arrow shot through the window and nearly hits his head

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

In that case, I will never come out of this house!

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi heard his door breaks and hears many footsteps

Wei Soldier 1: go!go!go! target is in the building

Wei Soldier 2: he is upstairs!

Cheng Shi: oh sh*t!

Cheng Shi gets up from his chair and locks the door

Wei Soldier 3: it is locked use your swords to break it open!

Wei soldiers started to break the door with their swords .Cheng Shi jumps out the window as a last resort , he hits the ground and makes a run for it

Xiahou Dun: he is over there! Fire!

The archer shoots their arrows towards Cheng Shi but somehow all of them miss

Xiahou Dun: you are not getting away!

Xiahou Dun mount his horse and chase Cheng Shi ,he manages to catch up to him

Cheng Shi: leave me alone!

Xiahou Dun: get back here

Cheng Shi trips on a rock and falls to the ground knocking him out cold

Cheng Shi wakes up tied to a chair while being surrounded by Cao Cao ,Guo Jia ,Cao Ren ,and Xiahou Dun

Cheng Shi: wh-where am I ?

Xiahou Dun: he is awake

Cao Cao: everybody meet the unique generic

Guo Jia: oh he is a generic strategist

Cheng Shi: get me off this chair!

Cao Ren: later ,so you proclaimed yourself Cheng Shi

Cheng Shi: yes that my name! now let me go!

Cao Cao: maybe later Now ask you can see we captured you because you're unique

Cheng Shi: what makes you think that

Xiahou Dun: there is many people look like you but unlike them you have an actual brain ,bring them in

2 generic strategist come in

Cheng Shi:th-they look like me

Xiahou Dun: but unlike you they are brain-dead example ,you two will you kill yourself's for us

Generic strategist 1 and 2: yes sir! We will die for you

Cheng Shi: that is literally the dumbest thing to do

Xiahou Dun: exactly! They will do the things we want them to do ,but you-you have your own will and way smarter than them and that is what unusual about you

Cheng Shi: look ,I just have a realisation one day I was in front of a computer and I don't know my name so I declared my name is Cheng Shi

Xiahou Dun: hmm what do you think cousin /

Cao Cao: release him ,he could be my third advisor

Xiahou Dun: But cousin!

Cao Cao: he is a generic strategist but he has an actual brain and besides I need more advisor

Xiahou Dun: you cant just hire him without knowing his skills!

Cao Cao: he is called a generic strategist for a reason now release him

Guo Jia releases the ropes around the Cheng Shi and Cheng Shi stands up

Cao Cao: so are you in if you do you will be paid 50.000 gold a day

Cheng Shi: (being an advisor could not be so hard but it pays a lot) I'll do it!

Xiahou Dun: but cousin there is more people you could hire just let me fi-

Cao Cao: I need an advisor now so no! oh and Cheng Shi get yourself a different shade of clothing so we can tell you apart from the other generic and Guo jia please be a companion for your first day

Guo Jia: sure come now

Outside the castle Guo Jia and Cheng shi is walking down out the castle gates

Guo Jia: here have this *gives a laptop*

Cheng Shi: I already have a desktop

Guo Jia: you need to answer an Email anywhere at anytime so please take it

Cheng Shi takes the laptop

Cheng Shi: thanks

Guo Jia: you must be able to answer your Emails dayly just like my good friend Jia Xu and here he is right now

Jia Xu is walking towards them

Guo Jia : good afternoon Jia Xu where are you heading ?

Jia Xu: to a nearby café so I can drink some latte or something while answering my Emails so see ya later

Jia xu walk past them

Cheng Shi: he sounds like a nice person

Guo Jia: he is ,now go get yourself a new clothing so people can tell you are not a generic while I go wait in a nearby bar

* * *

 **30 minutes later..**

Cheng Shi walks in a bar while wearing his new pair of clothing *just I imagine generic strategist with a black and blue color scheme clothing and wearing a cape* Guo jia is sitting in a table for 2 people

Guo Jia: Shi! Over here!

Cheng Shi sit down on the chair and pull out his laptop

Guo Jia: nice ,you should answer some Email while we are here ,also do you want drink

Cheng Shi: sure

* * *

To: everyone at wei

I am now an official Advisor of Cao Cao

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhang He

That doesn't mean I could get you your make up

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Pi

I was not an official by the time you ask for those Soldiers

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Pi

I cant get you your food I am not your servant I am your father's advisor

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xiahou Dun

What do you mean a generic could not be an advisor ? you are just jealous Cao Cao did not make you an advisor

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Nu Wa

Who are you ?,also I don't believe you are a God I Believe God is not a woman or a married couple and his son is my lord and savior

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Sima Zhao

Have a responsobillity you lazy slob

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xu Zhu

Get your fat**s up and get your food by yourself

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Sima Yi

I do not know where a man named Xun Yu is ,but I think I took over his Email address

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cai Wenji

Sorry lady I don't know where is your harp

Cheng Shi

* * *

To:Zuo Ci

Get a life you crazy vodoo your threats aint gonna change anything

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi closed his laptop because it is the message for today

Cheng Shi: that is all of it for today

Guo Jia: here *Guo Jia give Cheng shi a glass of beer*

Cheng Shi: thanks

Guo Jia: cheers

Cheng Shi: cheers

They cheered and drink their beer

Cheng Shi: I have to go I think I have enough beer for today

Cheng Shi gets up from the chair

Guo Jia: Cheng Shi ,before you go a lot of crazy stuff tends to happen in wei so always be ready

Cheng Shi: I will

Cheng Shi left Guo Jia alone at the bar

 **The end**

 **Submit your letters through PM or the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

…

 **For the guest who sent letters, I want to thank you. So here is the letters that Cheng Shi receives on this episode:**

 **-Guest:**

 **Dear Cheng Shi**

 **Congratulation! I heard you're new. Why don't you come here at my place so that we can celebrate your lucky-ness!**  
 *** Attach was a map leading to somewhere.**

 **-guest:**

 **Dear you son of a bitch,**

 **What have you done?! Huh?! Do you really think I won't be coming back? Huh? Huh?! And do you really think that after bwcoming Lord Cao Cao's advisor your life would be better? No! Because you'll be working under me! Come to my office and finish the mountains of paper works here!**

 **And don't you dare make an excuse and tell me that Lord Cao Cao didn't tell you anything about working under me because he already gave me the permission!**

 **Signed by Xun Yu.**

* * *

Cheng Shi is in his house checking Email's

* * *

To: Cao Cao

I can't jack you off sir

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

Looks like someone is jealous ,also I ain't helping you do sh*t

P.S

You should have never come back and I took your old Email address

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

You are not my boss you are just jealous Cao Cao choose another advisor and I could be his favorite advisor

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

Watch your mouth! I am a generic with an actual brain ,also I think I should teach you a lesson

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Xun Yu would like to jack you off if he says no just force him he is just shy

Cheng Shi

* * *

To:Cheng Shi

Wonderful ,I hope his hands are soft and I am pretty sure he will enjoy it

Cao Cao

* * *

To:Xun Yu

Have fun

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

Damn you! You assh*le I get you for this!

Xun Yu

* * *

To: Guo Jia

If something comes up I will contact you since you are bored

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Sima Yi

Your two sons are missing ? well if I see them I will return them to you

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhuge Liang

You are having a party for me at your house ? let me think about that

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Sun Quan

Your threats mean nothing

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

How is your erotic experience ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

You fuck*ng di*k he made me jack him off and his sperm is sprayed to my face while saying he was saying creepy shit I AM GOING TO YOUR HOUSE AND MAKE YOU PAY YOU PIECE OF SH*T

Xun Yu

* * *

To: Xun Yu

You don't even know where I live

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi is in front of his computer and he looks out the window to Xun Yu walking towards his house with an angry face and a sticky white substance on his face ,he uses his magic staff to summoned a thunder to destroy Cheng Shi's carriage and kill the horses

XunYu: COME OUT YOU SON OF A BIT*H I HAVE A STAFF THAT I COULD SHOVE UP YOUR A*S!

Cheng Shi: OH SH*T

* * *

To: Guo Jia

Meet me outside xu chang and bring a carriage we are going to Shu territory on Cheng Du

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi grabs his laptop and out through the back door he runs as fast as he could ,XunYu uses his staff to create a magical sword that cut Cheng Shi's house in half ,but Cheng Shi is already far away

Xun Yu: I WILL FIND YOU!

* * *

 **1 hours later…**

Cheng Shi is outside Xuchang and sees Guo Jia in front of a helicopter

Cheng Shi: what is that ? I told you to bring a carriage

Guo Jia: I don't know what it is I just saw it in Xun Yu's magical scrolls so I did some magic voodoo and it suddenly appear and I tried using it

Cheng Shi: the results ?

Guo Jia: this thing can fly! I know how to fly this even know I I manage to crash into a couple of buildings and cut off someone's head with the blades

Cheng Shi: ok just operate this thing already before Xun Yu comes!

Guo Jia: ok get in

Cheng Shi and Guo Jia enters the helicopter and it flies towards Cheng Du

Guo Jia: you know ,I think Xun Yu knows something that we don't know

Cheng Shi: you're telling me he knows how to summon this thing and slice my house in half ,also I am going to answer some Emails while we are on the way

* * *

To: Cao Cao

I am doing something important right now so just ask Xun Yu he is always free

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhuge Liang

I am heading to your party right now

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

Well you should not have sliced my house in half

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Taigong Wang

You are mythic and needs me to do a favor when you ask ? well I don't think I can help

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi closes his laptop

Guo Jia: why do you trust Zhuge Liang ? he is our enemy

Cheng Shi: enemy ? I did not know that he says he have a party dedicated to me and I can not say no to that

Guo Jia:…

Cheng Shi: look if it is a trap we can handle it

Guo Jia: *sigh* I should have told you about Zhuge Liang

Cheng Shi: sorry

Guo Jia: no ,I am sorry I should have told you sooner about Zhuge Liang

Cheng Shi: so should we turn back ?

Guo Jia: let's take the bait and see what are the up to

* * *

 **9 hours later….**

Guo Jia lands the chopper in front of Cheng Du castle and was they are greeted by all Shu officers and a lot of Shu soldiers

Zhuge Liang:oh it's master Guo Jia where is another advisor name, Cheng Shi

Guo Jia: he is right beside me

Zhuge Liang: hahaha! This generic is your advisor master's other advisor ? hahaha!

Cheng Shi: laugh all you want ,but I can tell you I am not a normal generic I have a name and actual brain

Zhuge Liang stops laughing and looks at Cheng Shi, seriously while the other officers do the same

Zhuge Liang: hmm you have your own personality and you look a little bit different than the other generics ,I see why Cao Cao hired you to know

Cheng Shi: where is the party ?

Zhuge Liang: right here

Every Shu character raises their weapons

Zhuge Liang: don't worry we brought some friends

Two shu soldiers appear escorting Sima Zhao And Sima Shi while their hands are tied together

Cheng Shi: y-you are Sima Yi's sons your father is looking for you guys

Sima Shi: oh father actually cares for us

Sima Zhao: I knew dad always care for me

Zhuge Liang: enough talk time to die!

Guo Jia: or…. KICK THEIR LEGS AND RUN TOWARDS THIS FLYING MACHINE!

Sima Shi and Sima Zhao did what Guo Jia said ,Guo Jia and Cheng Shi sat in the front while Sima Zhao and Sima Shi sits in the back of the helicopter. The helicopter flies away

Liu Bei: you said this plan is foolproof!

Zhuge Liang: I don't know they have a flying machine thingy that can fly away! The original plan is they will come in with horses and we will lock the gates behind them

Liu Bei: Come here you piece of Sh*t

Zhuge Liang: my lord please do-ARGH

Liu Bei pushes Zhuge Liang down and did what Liu Bei's real dynasty warrior character would never do such as beating his own strategist

Liu BeI: YOU USELESS PIECE OS CR*P! *continue kicking Zhuge Liang*

Zhuge Liang:ARGH! NO STOP! ARGH! WRARGH! PLEASE!ARGH! WRARGH!I AM SORRY!ARGH!WRARGH!

* * *

 **Meanwhile..**

Guo Jia and Cheng Shi drops off Sima Zhao and Sima Shi at Sima Yi's house

Sima Yi sees them ,he went outside and hugs both of them

Sima Yi: you made me worried sick! Don't ever scare me like that! You two are my precious chi-*Sima Yi realise what he is doing and lets go of the hug* I-I mean you two imbeciles should have died

Sima Zhao: awww dad you actually care

Sima Shi: that it is okay we always loved you even know sometimes you are a jerk

Sima Yi: just come in!

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Guo Jia's house**

Cheng Shi: thanks for letting me stay at your place because Xun Yu destroyed my house and I also need to avoid him

Guo Jia: good thing I have a spare room ,good night this has been a crazy day

Cheng Shi: good night


	4. Chapter 4

123

 **This is the letter that has been sent to Cheng Shi for today:**

 **-Rosy Miranto18:**

 **Dear the New Officer, Cheng Shi.** **  
** **I've already asking my father to arrange an 'Introduction party' for introducing yourself at the Wei Kingdom publically. Don't worry about your safety, I've heard about that incident with Zhuge Liang. Everyone from Wei and Jin will be participating. So please come to The Wei Palace tonight and enjoy the talk.**

 **From Cao Cao's youngest daughter, Cao Fenghuang.** **  
** **P.S : Watch out for Adviser Xun Yu, but if possible you should rekindle your relationship.** **  
** **P.P.S : The one who is currently SSB cards only is also participating.** **  
** **P.P.P.S : To prevent 'incidents'. I've also told my father to ban The Wines just at this party**.

* * *

 **-Guest:**

 **Dear Cheng Si,**

 **Why are you naked? Where's everybody? Why is it pitch black? And what are those round ships flying up in the sky?!**

 **Signed by Guo Jia.**

* * *

 **Also,** **Samurai Warriors character and Mystics can send a Email**

* * *

Cheng Shi woke up in Guo Jia's basement and turns on his laptop to answer some Email

* * *

To: Zhou Yu

Nice try pretty boy ,Shu had tried this on me

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

By talk you mean try to kill me I don't believe you

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Pi

I have not seen your sword

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Yue Jin

My advice is to talk to her straight away don't be a pus*y

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Yue Jin

If Cai Wenji says no you must accept it

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Yue Jin

There is no other way you must talk to her about your feeling about her

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Yue Jin

I am not accompanying you be a f*cking man

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zuo Ci

Why do you need my help ? I am not helping a creepy old man and a Mystic

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Taigong Wang

You Mystics need to do it by yourself I am not doing anything for you

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Yue Jin

What do you mean you don't know what to say ? all you have to say you have feelings for her

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Yue Jin

Tell you what ,tell her to meet you at the park and I will whisper to you on what to say in a nearby bush

Cheng Shi

* * *

Yue Jin is walking towards Cai Wenji nervously while Cai Wenji is calm While Cheng Shi is in a nearby bush

Cai Wenji: hey Jin ,so why do you call me all the way to the park ?

Yue Jin: I-I…

Cheng Shi: (whisper) say "Wenji I am in love with you I am just wondering if you love me back"

Yue Jin: W-Wenji I am i-in l-lo….

Cheng Shi: (whisper) "love with you"

Yue Jin: l-l-lo…

Cai Wenji: is everything alright ?

Yue Jin: it is alright i-its j-just that I-I lo-lo…

Cheng Shi: for f*ck sakes!

Cheng Shi comes out of the bush and talks to Cai Wenji

Cheng Shi: Yue Jin is in love with you and he wants to know if you love him back

After that, it was silence for 3 seconds

Cai Wenji: Jin ,is that true ?

Yue Jin: *sigh* yes ,and as you can see I am a little bit nervous to say it to you that is why I ask For Cheng Shi's help

Cai Wenji: why don't you say so ? yes! I feel the same way

Yue Jin: Really ? I d-

Cai Wenji hugs Yue Jin tightly

Cai Wenji: I always feel the same way ,but I am too shy to tell you

Cai Wenji releases the hug and kisses Yue Jin on the cheek

Cai Wenji: Can I see you tomorrow night at Feng Hu's noodles

Yue Jin: sure

Cai Wenji: great! See ya

Cai Wenji walks away happily

Yue Jin: oh my…

Cheng Shi: congrats you have a girlfriend

Yue Jin: Thank you!Thank you! Thank You so much, Shi I owe you one

Cheng Shi: your welcome

Yue Jin: I can't thank you enough ,but I have to go I need to get ready for tomorrow

Yue Jin runs away fast while Cheng Shi sits on a nearby bench and open his laptop to answer some Emails

* * *

To: Fu Xi

What do you Mystics want anyway ? whatever it is I can't do it anyway

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Fu Xi

You want me to find Kaguya on Wei territory because she has been missing ? if I find her I will inform you which I doubt I will find her because she is from Japan and will stay in Japan now stop asking for a favor

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: every people in the Wei kingdom

*attach is a picture of Kaguya and some description

If anyone sees this woman please inform me

* * *

Cheng Shi

To: Cao Fenghuang

How very nice of you to do a party for me ,also good idea to tell your father to ban wines that could be use to poison me or some high ranking official. I don't think I can rekindle my connection with him so it is best to evade him. Thank you very much for making me a party I will be at Wei palace tonight

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Your daughter is very kind and yes I will come tonight

Cheng Shi

* * *

 **Some time later at night…..**

Cheng Shi is in the shower and tries to grab his towel ,but suddenly the strong wind blows from a small window blow his clothing and towel into another open window and Cheng Shi went outside to pick it up. When he went outside he sees Guo Jia throwing him a paper airplane and he took it and open it ,Cheng Shi respond by writing in the same paper.

* * *

To: Guo Jia

My clothing and towel were blown outside and I have no other choice to pick it up while naked ,it is pitch black because it is night ,and what do you mean there are round ships in the sky ?

P.S why do you even write to me ? I am in front of you

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Guo Jia

You are scared to talk because of the round ship in the sky ? hold on let me look up to see this round flying ships

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi looks up to see a 2 UFO's and one of them open up a beam that sucks Guo Jia and Cheng Shi in. Cheng Shi wakes up in a glass prison with Guo Jia.

Cheng Shi: where are we ?

Guo Jia: we got captured by some aliens and we need to escape

Cheng Shi: just f*king great I have to go to the Weii palace ,but aliens need some probing

Guo Jia: also you are still naked

Cheng Shi: Just don't look down

Suddenly 2 aliens came in

Alien 1: hmm adult male ,healthy ,and well build perfect for our experiment

Guo Jia: you alien bast*rds Better let us go!

Alien 2: well looks like one has an attitude

Cheng Shi: just let us go

Alien 1: look we are just gonna stick a probe up your a*s and you are good to go

Alien 2: also we are behind on schedule

Guo Jia: let us go or we are going to hurt you real bad

Alien 1: the glass is made out of surilium it's impossible to des-

Suddenly Guo Jia uses his scepter to break the glass and use his flying orb to hit both of the aliens

Alien1:Argh!

Alien 2:*Wilhelm scream*

Wilhelm scream is an overuse scream look it up on google

Guo Jia: let's go! They must have a control panel on this thing

Guo Jia and Cheng Shi goes to the control panel and Guo Jia tries to steer it

Cheng Shi: do you know how to operate this ?

Guo Jia: I have flown another flying object I am pretty sure this is no different

Guo Jia steers the UFO course and the other Ufo chases Guo Jia's UFO while shooting at it.

Guo Jia: they are shooting us ,Cheng Shi try using one of the buttons and she if it does something to shoot them back

Cheng Shi looks at a control panel and sees manage buttons

Cheng Shi: oh well I guess I have to press every single one of them

Cheng Shi presses every button until eventually, a button makes a turret appear and shoot the UFO behind them causing it to crash

Guo Jia: ok ,now let's go to the wei place

Cheng Shi: wait! I am still naked remember

Guo Jia: oh yeah almost forgot

The UFO turns around to go back to Guo Jia's house

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

The UFO Crash in front of the Wei palace ,Guo Jia and Cheng Shi exited the crashed UFO and was greeted by Cao Fenghuang(Cao Fenghuang does not exist in Dynasty Warrior ,but the girl is named Cao Fenghuang I also don't know if she even exists historically because I can't find out about her on the internet ,so I guess this would be an OC by One the reviewers RosyMiranto18 )

Cao Fenghuang: welcome to the party

Cheng Shi: thank you ,am I late ?

Cao Fenghuang: no ,you are just in time so

Cheng Shi: thank you again for making this party happen

Cao Fenghuang: your welcome ,please come in

Cao Fenghuang lets Guo Jia and Cheng Shi in ,inside the palace is full of Wei and Jin officer even the one with is an SSB card. Suddenly Cao Cao approaches them

Cao Cao: here is the man of the party

Cheng Shi: this party is huge

Cao Cao: of course it is because it is for my advisor ,also go on stage people need to hear your introdution

* * *

 **5 minutes later….**

Cao Cao is holding a mic on stage

Cao Cao: can I have everybody's attention

Everybody stop doing what are they doing and pay attention to Cao Cao

Cao Cao: I hope you all are enjoying the party ,but it is time for the main man of this party the not the only Cheng Shi to introduce himself,come up here Cheng Shi

Everybody clapped their hands as Cheng Shi walk on stage and take the microphone from Cao Cao

Cheng Shi: Hey everybody my name is Cheng Shi and I am Cao Cao's new advisor ,I hope you all are having a fantastic party because I Know I'm sure am. So the only thing you have to know about me is that I used to be a mindless generic until some time later something made me have an actual brain . I will be happily helping lord Cao Cao and some of you people. So that is all I have to say I hope you people have a great time at this party ,peace.

Everybody clapped their hands as Cheng Shi gets off the stage. The party continues and everybody is having a great time. While the party continues Cheng Shi is standing on a balcony alone until Xun Yu came.

Xun Yu: well well if it isn't Cao Cao's new advisor!

Cheng Shi: well if it isn't the guy who destroyed my house

Xun Yu then grab Cheng Shi by the neck causing him and raise him into the air to choke

Cheng Shi:*choking*

Xun Yu: I am going to make it very clear ok ? ,I am Cao Cao's top advisor and will always even know he throws you a party. So if I ask you to do something you will do as I say ,do I make myself clear ?

Cheng Shi:*choking* Y-Yes sir *choking*

Xun Yu: remember being one of Cao Co's advisor makes you my assistant even know you he does not say that ,so enjoy the party because tomorrow you got a long day

Xun Yu drops Cheng Shi and leaves

Cheng Shi: (someday I will make sure you will regret doing this to me)

Cheng Shi opens his laptop and Emails, Guo Jia

To: Guo Jia

Meet me at the armory tomorrow morning

Cheng Shi

 **I hope you all like this chapter and there will be more chapter soon**


	5. Chapter 5

New day, new chapter

 **The letters that Cheng Shi receives today ,For Noman'sland260your letter will be in the next chapter because you submit it when they story is nearly done**

 **-RosyMiranto18:**

 **From The Historian of The Three Kingdoms, Chen Shou.**

 ***Attached is a pdf of 'History of Sengoku (1467-1615)'***  
 **Dear Cheng Shi,**  
 **To familiarizing yourself with the Sengoku Era. You need to reading this book carefully. Beware of spoilers**

 **From The Daimyou of the Mouri Clan, Mouri Motonari.**

* * *

 **Dear Cheng Shi,**  
 **You need to fill this profile to help to familiarize yourself to the audience. (yes, they are exist) Here is the form:**  
 **Name :**  
 **Age :**  
 **Gender :**  
 **Title :**  
 **Theme :**  
 **Eye Color :**  
 **Hair Color :**  
 **Height :**  
 **Weight :**  
 **Weapon :**  
 **Element :**  
 **Force :**  
 **Personality :**  
 **Relationships :**  
 **Additional Info and Trivia :**

 **Have a good day!**  
 **From your friend, Guo Jia.**

* * *

Cheng Shi wakes up in Guo Jia's basement

To: Sun Re

Ok, so where do you see the woman that I am looking for?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Sun Re

The wild plains Inner Mongolia? Sh*t that is pretty far, thank you for your info meet me in Baotou (yes, inner Mongolia is an actual region and Baotou is a real city)

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

I can't be your assistant for today sorry

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

Oh, you are and you can't evade me this time

Xun Yu

* * *

To: Guo Jia

Are you at the armory?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Guo Jia

you are not at the armory ? good because we have a change of plans so bring that flying contraption from 2 days ago

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Chen Shou

Thanks for the book, I might have a little bit knowledge from it

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Guo Jia

What do you mean I need to fill this profile bar to familiarize to the audience they already know me

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Guo Jia

Fine, here:

Name:Cheng Shi  
Age: 26  
Gender: male  
Title: Abyss Master (not given yet)  
Theme: the color black and Blue and a dark angel  
Eye Color: blue  
Hair Color: black  
Height: 1.8 meter  
Weight: 90 kg  
Weapon: A long sword and a knife  
Element: darkness  
Force: physical force  
Personality: friendly, reckless, and don't care about anything that does no involve him  
Relationships: no relationship (yet)  
Additional Info and Trivia: has no idea about my origins, but willing to find out

Now bring the flying contraption with a long sword and knife

Cheng Shi

* * *

Guo Jia lands the helicopter in front of his house and Cheng Shi enters it then The Helicopter takes off.

Cheng Shi: head to Baotou, Inner Mongolia

Guo Jia: ok

* * *

To: Xun Yu

I cannot help you with the paperwork I need to go somewhere

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

You are not going anywhere! Come back now or you feel my wrath!

Xun Yu

* * *

To: Xun Yu

I am already far away from Xu Chang so I can't

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Fu Xi

I have a lead on Kaguya in inner Mongolia

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

Wonderful, she has been missing for weeks and I can't find her

Fu Xi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

I Do not know what a helicopter is

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

Of course, me or Guo Jia never use one of your scrolls to summon a flying contraption

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi: Xun Yu is suspicious about his missing scrolls

Guo Jia: don't tell him or we are both dead

* * *

To: Xun Yu

And you manage to magically track the Helicopter heading towards Baotou, Inner Mongolia

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

No! No! No! Of course is not me leaving, I left using a horse

Cheng Shi

* * *

While Cheng She is answering the Email and Guo Jia is flying the helicopter Xun Yu appears in the passenger seat

Xun Yu: did not steal my magic scrolls huh?

Cheng Shi: I did not steal the scrolls! Guo Jia did

Guo Jia: Xun Yu don't kill! As I just saw the scroll at your house and I took it, then it summons this flying contraption

Xun Yu: turn back! Or I will punish you two, especially Cheng Shi because you are now my assistant!

Cheng Shi: no! I need to go to Baotou, Inner Mongolia

Xun Yu: for what?! To try and get away from me?

Cheng Shi: I need to find Kaguya

Xun Yu: that is the worst excuse I have ever heard, Kaguya is with the mystics

Cheng Shi: it is true look at my inbox!

Cheng Shi shows Xun Yu the Emails

Xun Yu: ok so you are not lying, but how the hell did you have contacts with the mystics?

Cheng Shi: they just emailed me saying they need me to find Kaguya in Wei territory because she has been missing

Xun Yu: (if I help Cheng Shi maybe I will get a reward from the Mystics like more magical power) I will help you

Guo Jia: why suddenly you want to help?

Xun Yu: because I want to

Cheng Shi: (suspicious) what is your game? There should be a reason you want to help

Xun Yu: let's just say if you do something for some big people they will give you big things

Cheng Shi: the mystics did not promise any rewards, so can you-

Xun Yu: just consider yourself lucky I did not punish you, so Guo Jia keep heading to Baotou

Cheng Shi: fine, now I want to answer more emails

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Me, Xun Yu, and Guo Jia are heading to Baotou so all of us are busy

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

Turn back, I need all of my advisor for something important

Cao Cao

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Sir, we need to find a missing mystic

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

Find the damn Mystic! And return I am planning an invasion

Cao Cao

* * *

To: Sun Re

Meet me Bayan Obo Mining District in staryuan bar

Cheng Shi

* * *

Guo Jia: we are nearing Baotou

Cheng Shi: land in Staryuan Bar in the Bayan Obo Mining district

 **2 hours later…**

A bar full of minors looks outside to see a flying machine landing and the gang comes out and enters the bar

Cheng Shi: anybody here names Sun Re

Sun Re: me, please sit down

Cheng Shi, Guo Jia, and Xun Yu sit down at the same table as Sun Re

Cheng Shi: are you sure you have seen this woman? *shows a picture of Kaguya*

Sun Re: I have seen her

Xun Yu: where?

Sun Re: I was on vacation a day ago in the plains northeast of here and I saw her wandering around the plains, but I do not have time to approach her because I have to leave really soon

Cheng Shi: plains northeast of here? Got it thank you for your time

Sun Re: your welcome

 **30 minutes later…**

They all area in a helicopter above the plains of inner Mongolia

Guo Jia: this is a plain is huge it will take forever to find her

Cheng Shi: well Xun Yu it is time to make yourself useful

Xun Yu: hey! I am your boss and y-

Cheng Shi: this is my gig and I could just tell the Mystics you did nothing if we get a reward

Xun Yu: grrrr! Fine!

Cheng Shi: you look around to see Kaguya while Guo Jia keeps flying this thing, and I am gonna answer some Email

* * *

To: Jia Xu

Just tell Cao Cao to wait a little longer

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Sima Yi

Just express your feeling to everyone do not be a Tsundere

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Give us some time we are nearly done

Cheng Shi

* * *

Xun Yu: I see her, look

Cheng Shi closes his laptop and takes a look where is pointing at, and He sees Kaguya

Cheng Shi: she looks more beautiful than the picture, Guo Jia land this thing

Guo Jia: ok

Cheng Shi: I do, but I don't think she would date a mortal like me

Guo Jia: try asking her first

Cheng Shi: I will try

Guo Jia lands the helicopter in front of Kaguya and everybody gets off

Cheng Shi: Kaguya?

Kaguya: yes, Cheng Shi

Cheng Shi: how do you know my name?

Kaguya: I am a Mystic I know the name of every mortal

Cheng Shi: okay…. The other Mystics are looking for you because you have been missing for a while

Kaguya: I know I just need an alone time

Cheng Shi: you have a long alone time

Kaguya: well they should have given me some respect!

Cheng Shi: calm down no need to be salty, what is the problem?

Kaguya: I have helped them defeat Orochi, but they never actually credit me for my involvement or even say thank you

Cheng Shi: come on, they just forget

Kaguya: I am not going back, besides, I heard Shennong has been turned into a mortal

Cheng Shi: wrong letter segment

Kaguya: just leaves me be

Cheng Shi: come on just rejoin them

Kaguya: why should I? They never needed me

Cheng Shi: They do, in fact, they are searching for you

Kaguya: true, but they probably just want to use me

Cheng Shi: just go back, they do not want to use you they are worried about you that is proving they care for you

Kaguya suddenly stays silent for that statement

Cheng Shi: and besides a beautiful Mystic like you should not stand around in a place like this

Kaguya: *blushes* oh please, you are flattering me

Cheng Shi: so will you go back?

Kaguya: ok, I will do it for a handsome mortal like you

Kaguya suddenly disappears

Xun Yu: really? No reward!

Cheng Shi: I told you they don't Promise any rewards

Guo Jia: let's just go back to Xu Chang lord Cao Cao is planning an invasion

 **To be continued…..**


	6. Chapter 6

4k benchmarks

 **hey, guys, i am back sorry for not uploading in a long time also ,thank you for the people that told me that I updated the wrong story I really appreciated and also thank you for everybody that supports me in this stories**

* * *

 **The letters that Cheng Shi receives today:**

 **Rosymiranto18:**

Dear Every Wei Officers, (Yes, including you. Cheng Shi)  
I would say congratulations for Yue Jin and Cai Wenji's engagement. So I decided to make an Engagement Party. The Party will be conducted at Xuchang National Park this afternoon.

With Regard, Lady Bian.  
P.S : If My husband trying to do something, I'll be sure to 'escort him'.  
P.P.S : For Cheng Shi, I am Cao Cao's Wife.

 **Also, Sun Re is just a civilian NPC Rosy**

 **-Noman'land260**

Bringing back the Yue Jin x Cai Wenji ship are you? GG mate. GG

Cheng shi,

Ya know after a day like that, you could use a bit of time off. I know a tavern in the castle town.

Guo Jia

P.S:If you're willing to pay the tab just make sure you get a second mortgage on your house. I keep beating Wang Yi in drinking contests.

* * *

 **Wei Castle**

Cheng Shi ,Guo Jia ,and Xun Yu burst through the door

Cheng Shi: we are here!

Guo Jia: sorry we are late!

Cao Cao: just sit down

They sit down a 3 empty seat and the room is of unique Officers

Xun Yu: what are invading ?

Cao Cao: I don't know that is why I called you all here ,so what should we invade ?

The whole room goes to silence

Xun Yu: *sigh* sir we do not know what to invade

Zhang Liao: you are the leader here why don't you make your own decision on what to invade ?

Cao Cao: I want my minion's idea on what to invades

Guo Jia: I got an idea for an invasion!

Cao Cao: what is that ?

Guo Jia: we are going to invade our own doings until you come out on an idea for an invasion because we do not want to invade anything

Everybody stands up and try's to leave a room

Cao Cao: wait! I just need an idea

Everybody left the room except for Cheng Shi. Cheng Shi tries to leave until Cao Cao stops him

Cao Cao: please give an idea! You are my advisor!

Cheng Shi: *sigh* nobody wants to invade anything sir we just work for you and you pay us

Cao Cao: look just give me an idea when you have one

Cheng Shi: ok sir

Cheng Shi left

* * *

 **Guo Jia's basement**

Cheng Shi is answering Emails

To: Lady Bian

They are already married ? that is fast ,I will be at the engagement party this afternoon

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Kaguya

I like to go to Japan on vacation with you ,but I am busy some other time ok beautiful ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Lu Xun

I do not help those outside of Wei unless they surrender to Wei

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

Come on man ,I am not officially your assistant you are just doing it to torture me because Cao Cao has another advisor

P.S why isn't Guo Jia your assistant ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

Because he is not a generic ? ,that's Racist! I have a brain so you must separate me from the other generics

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

You sliced my house threatened me to become your assistant I just say yes so you would not kill me

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

I am not scared of you ,you are just too dangerous

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

You will help me NOW or you will be sleeping with the fishes in Yangtze river

Xun Yu

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Xun Yu has an idea for an invasion ,but he must see you personally in a secret place also when you contact him to make sure do not talk about the Invasion he is worried someone is watching his Email ,just tell him in the bamboo forest north of Xu Chang(that should keep Xun Yu busy)

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Guo Jia

Sure I will pay for your tab because I need a house to stay not a basement I will come to the tavern now

Cheng Shi

* * *

 **Jun hue tavern**

Cheng Shi steps inside the bar and sees Guo Jia and Wang Yi sitting at the same table

Wang Yi: I am back from a hangover now I am ready for round 10

Guo Jia: suit yourself

Cheng Shi: here *gives a pouch of gold*

Guo Jia: thanks ,your house will be ready soon

Cheng Shi: good ,I gotta go

When he tries to leave Xun Yu came in through a magical portal and grabs Cheng Shi in

Xun Yu: COME HERE YOU LITTLE SH*T

Cheng Shi: what the fu-

Cheng Shi gets pulled through the portal and in disappeared

* * *

 **Xun Yu's office**

Cheng Shi gets thrown out of the portal into a bookshelf and gets up to dust himself off

Cheng Shi: Ouch! That hurts

Xun Yu: try to draw me off again ? not gonna work now do help me with this papers!

Cheng Shi: you know what ?

Xun Yu: what ?

Cheng Shi: *gives a middle finger*

Xun Yu: you useless Generic!

Xun Yu use his staff to magically ram Cheng Shi against the wall

Cheng Shi: argh!

Xun Yu: now do this paperwork!

Cheng Shi: I will do you some beating!

Cheng Shi tackles Xun Yu and pins him to the ground causing Xun Yu to drop his staff and punch Xun Yu in the face multiple times

Cheng Shi: not so powerful without your staff huh ? (while punching)

Xun Yu: Grrrr!

Xun Yu does a combat roll causing Cheng Shi to get off him and fall , he tries to get to his staff but Cheng Shi raises his leg causing Xun Yu to trip and fall Yu is in front of his staff and tries to grab it ,But Cheng Shi throws it out of the window and steps on his fingers

Xun Yu: ARGH! Grrr!

Xun Yu gets up and pins Cheng Shi into an open window and keeps pushing Cheng Shi's neck out the window to make him fall

Xun yu: I try to give you a chance! But ,now you will die

Xun Yu push Cheng Shi out of the window and cause Cheng Shi to fall ,but Cheng Shi grabs Xun Yu's hands at the last second Causing Xun Yu to fall with him

Xun Yu: gah!

In mid fall Cheng Shi pushes Xun Yu's body downwards and position himself by standing up on top of Xun Yu's body so Xun Yu will hit the ground ,but not him. When they make contact with the ground a loud crack can be heard from Xun Yu's body and blood start flowing out of his bosy

Xun Yu: WAAARRRGGGHHH!

Cheng Shi steps of Xun Yu

Xun Yu: YOU BREAK MY BACK!

Cheng Shi: well you should not have threatened to kill me and destroyed my house

Xun Yu: I-I cannot f-f-feel m-my back

Cheng Shi sees Xun Yu's staff and grabs it

Cheng Shi: hmm How do I use this ?

Xun Yu: do not touch that!

Cheng Shi: I will be taking your staff good day and if you excuse me I have a party to attend to

Xun Yu: WAIT!please! I am sorry! HELP ME!PLEASE!

Cheng Shi leaves the injured Xun Yu and takes his staff with him

* * *

 **Yue Jin and Cai Wenji's engagement party**

 **Xu Chang national park**

The place is a vast prairie ,but with tables ,chairs ,drinks , Wei officers ,and all the stuff you need for a party. Cheng Shi just arrived at the party

Yue Jin: you made it!

Cheng Shi: of course I cannot miss it

Yue Jin: good thing you help me out so thank you for helping me make this happen!

Cheng Shi: your welcome

Yue Jin: I need to talk to wife and see if she is happy

Yue Jin leaves Cheng Shi be and then Guo Jia approaches him

Guo Jia: have you seen Xun-(Guo Jia realise Cheng Shi is holding Xun Yu's staff) why are holding Xun Yu's staff ?

Cheng Shi: I and Him have an argument and then we fight causing us to fall off the balcony

Guo Jia: did Xun Yu survive ?

Cheng Shi: he is injured

Guo Jia: well he should not have pushed you

Cheng Shi: yeah ,but let's worry about that later we should enjoy the party

* * *

 **30 minutes later….**

everybody is sitting at the except for Cao Cao ,Yue Jin ,and Cai WEnji who is standing up to make an announcement

Cao Cao: we are here today to celebrate the marriage of one of the best warriors and that is Cai Wenji and Guo Jia let's wish them a happy marriage

*everybody claps their hands*

Cao Cao now does the bride have anything to say ?

Cai Wenji: I will only say I will be a loyal wife t my husband

Yue Jin: as of I to my wife

then they both kiss and then everybody cheered

Cao Cao: NOW LET'S PARTY!

 **After the party…**

* * *

Cheng Shi and Guo Jia is walking on a silent trail

Cheng Shi: it is quiet

Guo Jia: too quiet

Suddenly they both got hit by a sleeping darts and they both fall asleep ,Zhou Yu come out of the bush with 2 Wu Soldier.

Zhou Yu: put them in the carriage ,we are heading back to Jiankang

Soldiers: yes my lord

 **To be continued….**


	7. Chapter 7

Breakout DW Edition

 **Letter's Cheng Shi receives today:**

-RosyMiranto18:

Dear Cheng Shi,  
I hope that this email can go to your account perfectly. Anyway, fortunately, I saw something suspicious about your disappearance and saw a strange-looking carriage heading to Jianye. So I told Lord Cao Cao that WE MUST ATTACK JIANYE to save you and Master Guo Jia. He sent the Hefei Trio (Zhang Liao, Li Dian, Yue Jin) and me myself using the 'Hefei Castle Robot'. Two things that always will make them cringes in fear. If you saw a castle-sized robot. It's me.

From the creator of New Hefei Castle, Man Chong

*Yeah you made a trivial mistake. the Wu's Capital still named Jianye instead of Jiankang which firstly used on Sima's Jin Dynasty*

 **Also,** **thank you for telling me about my mistake**

* * *

 **1 days later**

 **Somewhere inWu territory**

Guo Jia and Cheng Shi is starting to wake up inside the carriage

Zhou Yu: we still have a week until we reach Jianye

Cheng Shi: J-Jiang wha.. ?

Zhou Yu looks inside the carriage from the passenger seat to see they are awake

Zhou Yu: oh you are awake ,I should have used stronger darts

Guo Jia: W-Where are we !?

Zhou Yu: nowhere, you are just on your way to meet your judgement

Cheng Shi: let us go now! Or you would have some trouble with wei

Zhou Yu: Hmph, You are more of a bargaining tool ,I don't know who you are but I know who Guo Jia is. You two are the valuable advisors of Cao Cao

Cheng Shi: you will regret this!

Zhou Yu: no I will not ,we will still have a week to go so if you need food you will be served rice ounce a day

Guo Jia: great! a whole a week of eating rice!

 **A week later…**

 **Jianye 11:00 AM**

Zhou Yu: we are here get ready to say hello to everyone

Guo Jia: finally! I cannot believe I ate rice for a whole week

Cheng Shi: I cannot believe I didn't shower for a week

The carriage stops and 2 guards open the backdoor pointing their weapons towards Cheng Shi and Guo Jia

Wu soldier 1: Get off and do not do anything stupid!

They got off the carriage and is escorted by Wu soldiers and Zhou Yu. They walk through a castle into a garden. The whole Sun family (except Sun Jian His dead in my story) and some Wu officer. Sun Ce run towards Zhou Yu

Sun Ce: your back!

Zhou Yu: of course I did and I bring some friends

Cheng Shi: 5 days of being an advisor and this happens

Sun Quan: you manage to catch Guo Jia ,but who is this person ?

Zhou Yu: Cao Cao's third advisor

sun Xiang Shang: he does not look like an advisor he looks like many officers here

Cheng Shi: Let's just say I am them ,but with an actual brain to think for myself

Sun Quan: a generic with a brain ? hmm that is new

Sun Xiang Shang: should I play a game of torture with them ?  
Sun Ce: later sis ,Yu escort them to their cell

Cheng Shi: you will regret this!

* * *

 **20 minutes later….**

Guo Jia and Cheng Shi is in a prison cell

Guo Jia: we cannot just stay here! ,use your laptop!

Cheng Shi: ok checking my emails

* * *

Man Chong

You noticed ? well then come quick! ,so you can cringe them in fear

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cao Cao

I got Man Chong's Email so I am now just waiting now

Cheng Shi: all we need to do is wait

* * *

 **7 hours later**

Guo Jia: what a long respond time we will be exe-

Cheng Shi someone is coming! *hides his laptop

Suddenly Zhou Tai came

Zhou Tai: come with me and don't do anything stupid

* * *

 **10 miles away…**

A giant walking Hefei castle with arms and legs is charging wu territory inside is the Hefei trio with Man Chong and some troops,Man Chong is controlling it

Man Chong: They responded to my Email! Going full speed!

Suddenly the walking Hefei castle runs faster

 **Meanwhile….**

* * *

Guo Jia and Cheng Shi is tied to a chair while being interrogated by Zhou Tai while the whole sun family and unique officer watch

Zhou Tai: tell us every location of wei stronghold!

Cheng Shi: I just started working five days ago so I don't know I just started working 5 days ago!

Zhou Tai punches Cheng Shi in the face

Cheng Shi: argh!

Zhou Tai: blondie! Answer my question!

Guo Jia: I ain't telling sh*t!

Zhou Tai pulls out his sword and penetrates Guo Jia's left foot

Guo Jia:ARGGH!GGGGHHHHG! MOTHERF*KER!

Sun Quan: Zhou Ti stop for a second

Zhou Tai stops torturing Cheng Shi and Guo Jia while Sun Quan comes forward

Sun Quan: still not ready to talk ?

Cheng Shi: kill yourself!

Guo Jia: heil Cao Cao! I will never tell you anything

Sun Quan: start chopping their limbs off

Zhou Tai unsheathes his sword and positions it to the sides of Guo Jia's arm

Zhou Tai: last chance to talk!

Guo Jia: * spits at Zhou Tai*

Zhou Tai: you have your chance!

Zhou Tai is about to slash his sword to Cut Guo Jia's foot off until an earthquake caused him to fall

Zhou Tai: a-an earthquake ?

Suddenly a wu soldier came in

Wu Soldier 1: my lord A giant Hefei robot is attacking

Sun Quan: what ?

Sun Quan opens the window to see a giant walking Hefei castle rampaging through the capital killing wu soldiers and destroying buildings

Man Chong: WHERE IS GUO JIA AND CHENG SHI!

Wu Soldier 2: fire the ballista!

In a nearby building, there is a ballista that shoots a giant arrow that did no damage to the giant walking Hefei castle instead in ricochet of it towards Zhou Tai and the ballista cannon gets destroyed into pieces.

Zhou Tai: I think that arr- ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zhou Tai gets hit by the ballista arrow and gets impaled against the wall causing him to die

Suddenly the Hefei trio burst through the door killing the Wu Soldier and frees Guo Jia and Cheng Shi

Suddenly the whole Wu family pulls out their weapons

Sun Shang Xiang: We are not giving up that easily

Sun Ce: FOR THE GLORY OF-

The giant Hefei castle pulls off the roof and grabs the whole Sun Family and puts them inside a café somewhere in the Hefei castle

Man Chong: we have captured the whole Sun family might as well capture all of Wu

Zhang Liao opens his laptop and skypes Cao Cao

Cao Cao: have you found them ?

Zhang Liao: yes and we also captured the whole Sun family ,so I suggest you need to send all of your forces to Wu so we have complete control

Cao Cao: finally! I am sending all of them right now

Li Dian: Wu is not fallen until Lu Xun ,Zhu Ran ,Lu Meng ,Lian Shi ,and Zhou Yu has fallen

Cheng Shi: then lets go find them

* * *

 **Outside the castle…**

the Hefei trio ,Guo Jia ,and Cheng Shi: is walking out of the castle to see the city is in complete ruins. Suddenly a portal opens for Cao Cao ,Xun Yu ,And a bunch of wei soldiers to come out of it

Cheng Shi: how did you even-

Xun Yu: I have backup staff

Cao Cao: We finally took over Wu I cannot believe it's that easy ,I am glad you two are safe now I need to the throne

Cao Cao and some wei soldiers went to the throne Roon

Xun Yu: so I need to talk to you

Cheng Shi: try stuff with your staff again I will literally kill you with your other staff that is somewhere in here because the Wu's confiscate it

Xun Yu: look I know I have done bad things to you ,but I Just let jealousy overcome me and I are sorry

Cheng Shi: I am not falling for your bullsh*t because I got a good idea

Xun Yu: what ?

Cheng Shi grabs the staff from Xun Yu's hand and put a curse on Xun Yu and gives the staff back to Xun Yu

Xun Yu: GAH! What did you do ?

Cheng Shi: I put a curse and that is you cannot use magic against me and I can control you If I say 4k benchmarks and to loosen control of you I just need to say titan x

Xun Yu: I don't believe you

Cheng Shi: 4k benchmarks Xun Yu go get me and Guo Jia a drink

Suddenly Xun Yu cannot control his body and moves towards a broken bar

Xun Yu: I Cannot control myself!

Xun Yu grabs a wine and pour it into a glass and gives it to Guo Jian and Cheng Shu

Cheng Shi: titan x

Xun Yu regains control

Cheng Shi: do not try magic to attack me because your staff would not respond and If you even try I will make you shove a sword up your a*S

Xun Yu: fine! Also, I have a letter from Kaguya

Cheng Shi: what is it ?

 **Well, guys,** **I hope you enjoyed I will make more soon**


	8. Chapter 8

Dynasty Warrior letter competition part 1: teaser (with: Jia Xu (Lolsnake9) ,Sima Yi (Insertmanyfandonshere) ,and XU Shu(Noman'sland260 ))

 **Notice: I ASK every active letter segment if I could use their character**

 **Letter that Cheng Shi receives today:**

-Guest: Attention To All DW Characters That Has a Letter Segment!

A competition will be held at Luoyang Auditorium at 30 August dedicated the to the lucky person that gets to have a letter/email segment. The competition will depend on the author to choose between the Three Choice;

1\. Journey on a quest to find three place that contains more on gold, silver, and bronze separately and their signature rules. The First to get three runs win.

2\. Make an army on your own and fight with the only strategy. The two survivors( not necessary to died ) with continue on the third option.

3\. All of you fight fiercely until one is still standing.

All character that has segment are required to join.

To remind: This letter will only be given to very active letter segment. Any author of another segment that didn't get the letter but heard of it, can join in too. ( Of course, if you want too, You can disregard this letter too if you're not interested )

Bonus: You are a very special case, but I want you to join too!

Come join in!

* * *

 **Also,** **I am sorry I Did not comply to your letter because I receive it in mid-writing and I was very busy**

 **-RosyMiranto18:**

Cheng Shi,  
Congratulations because that kidnapping made us can conquering Wu much faster than Sima Yi's family. So I will make a great party in your and Guo Jia's honor on the Horn's Ambition Ship *please check Jia Xu's* at none other at night on Chibi. Come here to the party, we needed your appearance.

Your Boss, Cao Cao.  
P.S : The food will be Peking Ducks and Many Wu's Seafood.

 **Rosy you have submitted a lot of great letters ,I am curious why didn't you write your own letter segment ? you seem to have a lot of great ideas**

* * *

Cheng Shi: so what is the letter from Kaguya ?

Guo Jia: a love letter

Cheng Shi: oh! don't mind if I read it

* * *

To: Kaguya

Sure ,I could meet you in japan in 3 days

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Sure I will swing by

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhuge Liang

Watch your mouth you might suffer the same faith as Wu

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Liu Bei

You better be scared

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Han competitive matchmaker

You want me to battle other Letter segment maker ? are you crazy ?! Sima Yi would steamroll me! He has 200+ chapters ,Jia Xu's has already end it so I do not know about him ,Xu Zhu is making a comeback so I guess it is fair ,lord Cao Cao is long gone so I do not know ,and Ma Chao is long gone too.

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Han Competitive matchmaker

Ok ,so you will make it fare ? then I will do it also I need someone to keep an Eye out for rigging

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Ok, I am coming!

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi arrives at horns ambition ship and sees a party ,he meets Cao Cao

Cao Cao: welcome to the party!

Cheng Shi: yeah looks like everybody is having fun

Cao Cao: of course and half of us are drunk ,come join us

Cheng Shi: yeah I am also here to ask for a permission

Cao Cao: for what ?

Cheng Shi: I am asking you, sir if I can leave my position for 3 days

Cao Cao: NO! I need you here!

Cheng Shi: but ,there is a competition for every letter segment character

Cao Cao: I don't care! I used to be a letter segment character many years ago! And I am not invited

Cheng Shi: it is for an active letter segment only sir

Cao Cao: Still don't care! Now enjoy the party while I get drunk

Cheng Shi: but ,si-

Cao Cao already left him to get drunk ,then Guo Jia comes in

Guo Jia: what's making you unhappy ?

Cheng Shi: I want to go to the DW character segment competition ,but lord Cao Cao would not let me

Guo Jia: look.. He is our lord we must follow him

Cheng Shi: *gets sadder*

Guo Jia: (maybe I should help him as his best friend ,but I am loyal to Cao Cao….) *sigh* (sorry lord Cao Cao) I know a way ,but it is shady

Cheng Shi: I will Do anything even know I have a loyalty to Cao Cao I have my own path to do

Guo Jia: (whispers) you control Xun Yu right ? we need to find him and make him come with us to a shady place

Cheng Shi: sound like a plan

* * *

 **Guo Jia's basement**

Xun Yu is getting dragged by Guo Jia and Cheng Shi

Xun Yu: ok why do you drag me here I was enj-

Cheng Shi: I want you to open a portal to Luo Yang for a letter segment competition

Xun Yu: Cao Cao told me to keep an eye out for request like this

Cheng Shi: I knew you might say that… 4k benchmarks! Open a portal to Luo Yang!

Xun Yu opens A portal to Luo Yang appears

Cheng Shi: let's go! Xun Yu follow us!

Suddenly Jia Xu (Cheng Shi universe) and Sima Yi (Cheng Shi universe) walk down the stairs

Jia Xu(Cheng Shi universe): I want to see my other self!

Sima Yi(Cheng Shi universe): Me too! I want him to know how friendly I am!

Cheng Shi ,Guo Jia ,Jia Xu (Cheng Shi universe) ,Xun Yu ,and Sima Yi (Cheng Shi universe) jumps in the portal

* * *

 **Somewhere outside Luo Yang**

A portal opens for Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere universe) to come out of it

Sima Yi(InsertManyFandomsHere universe): hmm is this the letter segment universe that the competition is in

Suddenly another portal appears for Sima Yi (Cheng Shi universe) ,Jia Xu (Cheng Shi universe) ,Guo Jia ,Cheng Shi ,and Xun Yu to drop out of it

Cheng Shi: how the hell they find out we are doing it

Sima Yi (Cheng Shi universe): he puts us on duty to watch y… *realize there is a clone of him in front of him*

Sima Yi(InsertManyFandomsHere): (yup definitely another letter segment) so which one of you people is the main character in this letter segment it cannot be my another version of me

Sima Yi( Cheng Shi universe): oh so you're from another letter segment which one ?

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere): I expect myself from another letter segment to be as smart as me because it is very obvious which letter segment I am from

Sima Yi (Cheng Shi universe): why are you so mean ?

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere): Why are you so soft ? it does not fit my character

Guo Jia: it is obvious he is from the most popular from all letter segment ,the one the only Sima Yi answers letter the one with 200+ plus chapters

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere): I do not expect Guo Jia to be actually smart

Guo Jia: in this universe, you rarely have screen time if you are you are a joke character ,I am the best friend of the main character NOT a joke character ,Xun Yu is a joke character and a slave ,Cao Cao is a character who can effect the main character and sometimes could be a joke character ,and Jia Xu rarely get screen time just like your letter segment

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere): so who Is the main character Cao Pi ? Sima Zhao ? or Chunhua ?

Cheng Shi: that would be me

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere):…..

Cheng Shi: what ?

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere): You ? A generic ? as the main character ?

Cheng Shi: yeah crazetigerz cannot pick a character so he uses a generic

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cheng Shi: *sigh*

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere): it is just too funny to see A generic as the main character HAHAHAHA

Cheng Shi: laugh all you want ,but what makes me different than other generics I have a brain

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere): *stops laughing* hmm ok you are smarter than I thought I will give you some point for that

Cheng Shi: so ,My name is Cheng Shi a generic with an unknown origin and works for Cao Cao and gets into sh*tty situation

Sima Yi: Sima Yi ,works for Cao Cao and gets into sh*tty situation

Cheng Shi: the competition starts tomorrow and I think We should get a hotel

Jia Xu (Cheng Shi universe): I thought my-

Suddenly Jia Xu (Lolsnake9) comes out of the portal

Jia Xu (Lolsnake9): my letter segment might have already ended ,but that does not mean I cannot join

Jia Xu (Cheng Shi universe): there he is ,welcome to Cheng Shi's letter segment

Jia Xu (Lolsnake9): it is nice when yourself greets you in another universe ,Am I late ?

Cheng Shi: it start tomorrow ,we are gonna find a hotel to rest for the night

Jia Xu (Lolsnake9): where is Xu Shu ?

Cheng Shi: we do not know ,but he will come soon

Sima Yi (InsertManyFandomsHere): Less standing around ,more trying to find a hotel lets go!

They all try to find a hotel , they find a hotel and rest for the night

 **part 2 coming soon**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 2: the introduction

 **Some cheap hotel in Luoyang…**

 **07:00 AM**

Cheng Shi wakes up and sees's Xu Shu(noman'sland260) sitting on a chair near the bed

Xu Shu (noman'sland260): morning

Cheng Shi: WTF!

Cheng Shi got surprised and jumps out of the bed and grabs a knife and point it towards Xu Shu (noman'sland260)

Xu Shu (noman'sland260): calm down it is Xu Shu from another universe that comes here to join the competition

Cheng Shi: Why are you in my bedroom!

Xu Shu (noman'sland260): just thought I would swing by and see how all the competitors doing

Cheng Shi: it was good until you creeped me out

Xu Shu (noman'sland260):I stayed in the room next to you ,now if you excuse me I need to take a shower ,also breakfast is open and 08:00 AM

Xu Shu (noman'sland260) opens the window and leaves

Cheng Shi: that is one hell of an introduction

Cheng Shi gets up and opens his laptop to check his Email

* * *

To: Sima Yi(IMFH) *I shorten his name because it is long*

Yeah room service is not very good especially in a very cheap hotel

P.S why are you Emailing me you are in the room across and also I thought You use a letter

Cheng Shi

* * *

To:Sima Yi(IMFH)

Oh ,yeah it is because if you do so you will fit the setting

Cheng Shi

* * *

To:Jia Xu(Lolsnake9)

Yeah I saw Xu Shu this morning ,did he snuck into your bedroom ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To:Jia Xu(Lolsnake9)

Really ? me too ,he has very good stealth skills

Cheng Shi

* * *

To:Jia Xu(Lolsnake9)

Well he does look like one of those people from Assasin Creed ,but I doubt he is one of them

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

Yeah….. I kind of need to go away for 1 week…

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

GET TO Jieting! SHU IS ATTACKING AND ALL OF MY ADVISORS ARE GONE!

Cao Cao

To: Cao Cao

Just use the walking Hefei castle and use some of Xun Yu's magical scrolls (it is not actually hard to do ,all you do is read a bunch of text and it will appear for example Guo Jia summoned A flying machine with by opening the scroll and say "minta Helikopter dong!" that is written in the scroll ,I do not know this mysterious language)

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhuge Liang

You are attacking Wei in Jieting ,and out of nowhere, they are attacking with an armoured machine, a projectile that shoots fast with a knife on the end of it ,and flying machines that drop bombs and shoots fast moving projectiles ? ,Well good luck then because you need a lot of luck ha ha hahaha

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Zhuge Liang

you manage to steal some of the scrolls ? ,oh Sh*t!

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

They manage to steal some of the scrolls ,get it back!

Cheng Shi

* * *

Cheng Shi closes the laptop and takes a shower

 **08:00 AM**

 **Breakfast lounge**

Cheng Shi grabs a plate and some food and sits in a table with Sima Yi (IMFH) , Xu Shu (noman'sland260),Jia Xu (Lolsnake9) ,Guo Jia ,and Xun Yu ,they are also eating as well

Xu Shu (noman'sland260): so when will the competition start ?

Jia Xu(LOLsnake9): well it starts at 10:00AM so no need to hurry

Cheng Shi: so how is your morning Yi

Sima Yi(IMFH): terrible ,your universe version of me annoyed me ,he said I was too mean ,but that my character and battled for me 2 hours until he got injured and runs away. I hope we do not go on a shitty situation for today

Cheng Shi: we got a competition to compete of course not

Xun Yu: eehh...Cheng Shi, I got an Email from lord Cao Cao it says he is fighting a battle with Shu with an advanced weaponry

Cheng Shi: yeah… I told them we cannot come back for a week because we have a competition so I told them to use your scrolls

Xun Yu: you WHAT! That is dangerous! WE need to…

Cheng Shi: No we will not! I have a competition besides I can control you if I want ,besides we have more soldiers because we recruited all the wu soldiers

Xun Yu: I hope so

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

 **Jieting**

 **The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army [Remix] (OST Battlefield 1 - Trailer Music) is playing**

Jieting is full of trenches Shu green planes carpet bombing ,WW I blue we tanks marching through the battlefield and Shu soldiers who are wearing the green version of the British WW I one uniform charging to a wei trench while getting shot by machine guns. Cao Cao is near a couple of artillery that is overlooking the battlefield while wearing A blue German Empire general uniform ,the other officers and Soldiers are wearing a blue German Empire uniform.

Cao Cao: woohoo! This is more fun than a regular battle melee battle! Fire the cannon doohicky thingy!

The artillery fired and shot a couple of Shu bombers

Xiahou Dun: eh cousin ,it is not safe charging through the battlefield

Cao Cao: do not worry I got just the thing!

Cao Cao enters an A7V tank

Cao Cao: Dun!Pi!Yuan!Ji! I will drive you 4 use the fire shooting machine thingy

Xiahou Dun ,Xiahou Yuan ,Zhen Ji ,and Cao Pi enters the tank

Cao Cao: Yue Jin! Tell Li Dian to summon MOAR weapons of mass destruction using those scrolls

Yue Jin: sure

Cao Cao closes the hatch of the tank and it started to move

Cao Cao: let's kill some Shu fuck*rs!

*I am pretty sure by this you guys know I am hyped for Battlefield 1 ,the beta is out and it is making me more hyped*

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

 **Downtown Luoyang**

 **09:30**

The gang is inside a carriage heading towards Luoyang Podium

Sima Yi(IMFH): tell me ,how long are you planning to write your own letter segment ?

Cheng Shi: as long as I can ,I really hope I will be as legendary as your letter segment

Sima Yi(IMFH): hmph ,you need more humor and longer chapter

Cheng Shi: I do not have much time as you ,besides I highly doubt you read my letter segment

Sima Yi(IMFH): but still ,you have much to learn

Xu Shu(Noman'sland260): well Yi ,you have everything every letter segment has long chapters ,good humor ,and constant update

Jia Xu(Lolsnake9):Well you guys better put some work ,me ? I am already retired

Cheng Shi: so what is the first challenge

Xun Yu: the first challenge has you travel to 3 places to find valuable items

Jia Xu(Lolsnake9): we are in a stadium how are we gonna travel to travel to 3 different places ?

Xu Shu: (Noman'sland260): probably ,they just make a maze and tell us it is different places

Sima Yi(IMFH): you know from all of us Cheng Shi is the only generic

Cheng Shi: don't you dare try to gang up on me ,let's just gang up and Xu Shu he is the only shu member unless you count the other Hypothetical version then go back to fighting ourselves

Xu Shu (Noman'sland260): no!no!no! let's just gang up on Jia Xu he is already retired

Jia xu(Lolsnake9): I like how everybody just wants to gang up ,but at the end, it is actually only one winner seriously we should just say this is a friendly competition

Cheng Shi: alright let's just say we all have an unfair advantage because Sima Yi is more powerful than all of us

Jia Xu(LOLsnake9) and Xu Shu(noman'sland260): agreed

Sima Yi(IMFH): why are you all now saying I am a cheater ?

Cheng Shi: first you have 200 plus chapters

Xu Shu(noman'sland260): you outshine all of us

Jia Xu(lolsnake9): you have a lot of reviewer AKA fans

Sima Yi(IMFH): come on ,it is just chapters ,fans ,and popularity

Guo Jia: let's talk about characters than rather than bash each other

Sima Yi(IMFH): I still do not get how you are a smarter version of my own version of Guo Jia

Guo Jia: well I am the best friend of the main character's best friend not a joke character

Xun Yu: I still do not get how is your version of me have more depth of characters

Cheng Shi: you will have character development soon

Sima Yi(IMFH): let's have a peaceful journey I do not want an annoying conversation

* * *

 **30minutes later…**

 **Luo Yang Auditorium**

 **10:00AM**

A carriage arrived at the stadium and was greeted by a man name Shang Hu

Shang Hu:welcome ,are you ready to compete ?

Cheng Shi: pretty much

Sima Yi (IMFH): just let it begin already

Jia Xu(LOLsnake9): I am ready

Xu Shu(Noman'sland260): I am pumped

Shang Hu: very well ,the crowd will watch you from a giant monitor ,I only here to greet you and send you off

Cheng Shi: to where ?

Shang Hu: realm of competitive

Sima Yi (IMFH): what a stupid name

Shang Hu: now then…. "tolong buka portal agar Mereka bisa mulai!"

Xu Shu (noman'sland260): what's the weird language ?

Shang Hu: just summoning a portal

Jia Xu (LOLsnake9): I do not-

Suddenly a dark portal and sucks the competitors in

Cheng Shi: OHH SHIIIII-

Jia Xu(lolsnake9): LET'S GET RIGHT IN-

Xu Shu(lolsnake9):HELLL YEAHH-

Sima Yi (IMFH): MOTHERFUC-

The portal disappeared

 **The realm of competitive**

* * *

Cheng Shi wakes up in A snowy abandoned town and a mysterious voice spoke

Shang Hu: ok the competition has begin find every piece of gold ,Silver ,diamonds ,and bronze! The one with the most wins and there is no rules so you can steal anybody's gold!

Cheng Shi: time to find me some treasure

 **Hey guys ,Crazetigerz here. I am just gonna say the next chapter is the full competition that will be uploaded in 1 or 2 days. This chapter is just as a sample because the other parts will be long. Crazetigerz out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 3

Treasure of peoples

 **NOTICE: THERE IS NO MESSAGE OF HARM TO THE OTHER LETTER SEGMENT CHARACTERS ,THIS IS JUST MY VERSION**

Some extras:

-Ooh, I got one idea! How about in order to find each three runes should be very far away in a separate place? When one journey was taken to find one rune, multiple of puzzles should be solved to get hunts to the place. Each puzzle solve will reveal a character(not the main character, maybe secondary or third?)from different segment to help the adventurer. Anyone from different segment will have no boundaries, therefore, they can give useful hints on each runes and sometimes be their guidance.  
I think to fight which one was the better segment was a bit off a bit so maybe add some surprised? Maybe there is no winner it everyone us a winner? Maybe the real reward was the experience the main character face? It'll be your choice on how this competition will end, I'm looking forward to it.

And you speak Melayu? Well then...  
Semoga Berjaya. Terima Kasih.

Crazetigerz: Terima Kasih ,and Yes I Do speak Melayu a little bit ,but mostly Indonesian because I am from Indonesia

-RosyMiranto18:

Looks like I am Agreed with the guest's advice, but I wanted to add few things. And I must put it here instead of a review column Because it's a secret.

1\. Looks like you have finally found you running gag, 'Passwords in Indonesian' HAHAHAHA. Some answers letters have a running gag. For example, Sima Yi's is a p * n * s joke, Xiahou Xiuying's is a red mushroom.

2\. About the puzzle, I would submit one of my OCS, Li Yingqi Because she had quite a good role in Jia Xu's (probably tritagonist if both Xun Yu and Guo Jia has taken the role as Deuteragonist). Her puzzle will be a 'shooting range' test, and I wanted Sima Yi will be the one that doing it Because ironically, * cough * * cough * imfhisanocphobic.

3\. For another's to avoiding multiple appearances, the guide will be Li Yingqi (Lolsnake), Zhang Chunhua (IMFH), Guo Jia (Crazetigers), and Ma Chao? (Norman's Island)

Ohh, some correction. There are 16 guides instead of four. 12 is Cao Cao, Guo Jia, and Xun Yu from each universe. The other four is Li Yingqi. Zhang Chunhua, Ma Chao, and Kaguya. Why? Because i wanted to see some 'interactions' between Cheng Shi and Kaguya too. Have a good day!

And Rosy give some Trivia about his/her OC AKA Li Yingqi

Cheng Shi is walking through the town

Cheng Shi: how am I gonna find a treasure in a place like this , I am gonna try this building first

He searches for the treasure in an abandon noodle shop but comes out empty

Cheng Shi: nope ,let me try that tower

He searches inside the tower but comes out empty

Cheng Shi: nope ,how about that blacksmith

He searches inside a blacksmith

Cheng Shi: nope ,let me try the horse stables

 **After hours of searching later….**

Cheng Shi: not even in the public bathrooms

He sees a castle

Cheng Shi: there should be some treasure inside the castle

 **Meanwhile…**

Sima Yi(IMFH) wakes up inside a cave

Sima Yi(IMFH): ok ,better get started

Sima Yi (IMFH) exited the cave and he sees A volcano and lots of lava

Sima Yi: Looks like I need to shower a lot of lands

Sima Yi(IMFH) use his defying gravity powers to scour the land faster *you probably know these if you read his letter segment*

 **Meanwhile….**

Xu Shu (Noman'sland260) wakes up in a campsite in The a Taiga landscape and he sees A sign say "fortune lies in a cave in a lake up north"

Xu Shu(Nomans'land260): hmm ,I better get moving

Xu Shu (nomans"land260) mount the horse and was on his way

 **Meanwhile…..**

Jia Xu(LOLSnake9) wakes on a riverside somewhere in a rainforest

Jia xu(lolsnake9): I am gonna find me some fortune

 **Back to Cheng Shi…**

Cheng Shi is inside the castle and sees a throne ,he closes the door and walks through the empty halls until the sees a painting ,one is a painting of Cao Cao and there is two blank space with two paintings that is not nailed to the wall.

Cheng Shi: hmm now ,that is not right

Cheng Shi picks up those to paintings and puts it in the already attached nail on the wall ,then he realizes the painting is looking at the throne.

Cheng Shi: hmm ,well I guess I might as well sit like a king and think

Cheng Shi sits at the throne when suddenly a white light appears to reveal it is Cao Cao with a german empire uniform

Cheng Shi: lord Cao Cao ?

Cao Cao(Cheng Shi universe): yes ,AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO ENTER THE COMPETITON!

Cheng Shi: sorry ,could not resist

Cao Cao: anyway ,I got some advance weaponry and I am pushing through the Shu territory So I am gonna make the clue quick *opens a scroll* "thou will go to paradise and In the paradise lies a friend that has some offerings ,but to find your friend you need to truly know him" Ok I am done ,so Shang Hu pull me out!.I got a war to win!

Cao Cao disappears and suddenly a magical force knocks out Cheng Shi ,while Cheng Shi is knock out the area changes into a tropical beach

Cheng Shi:looks like I am getting closer to my fortune

 **Xu Shu Noman'sland260**

Xu Shu(nomans'land260) is riding his horse through the forest until he came across a lake and he dismounts the horse.

Xu Shu(nomans'land260): time to look for some clues

Suddenly a voice spoke

Shang Hu: Cheng Shi now on stage 2 of 5 staged

Xu Shu(nomans'land260): better search for the clue fast

Xu Shu looks around the shore of the lake until he stumbled upon chest ,he opens it to find a sign that says " saya bertempur untuk nama Keadilan"

Xu Shu(Noman'land260): saya betempur untuk nama Keadilan ? what the hell is that suppose to mean ?

Suddenly Ma Chao appears

Ma Chao: my spear of justice will lead thee to a land of war beyond your time and you will find what you need to someone in need

Xu Shu(nomans'land260): Master Ma Chao ? what are you doing here

MA Chao: to give you clues

Xu Shu(nomans'land260); can you just t-

Ma Chao: SPEAR OF JUSTICE!

Suddenly Mao Chao throws his spear at Xu Shu

Xu Shu(nomans'land260): wha-

The spear hits Xu Shu(nomans'land260) causing him to disappear ,he then respawns in…

 **Hey ,guys Crazetiger here!. I know I would upload a full chapter but I was busy ,so I ask help from noman'sland260 if like to help me with this one ,and he agreed so the updates are going through his uploads and my upload because we will be switching shout out to noman'sland260 for accepting my cry for help**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 4**

 **A huge shoutout to Noman'sland260 for writing this chapter I thank him for doing so**

A flowing river, it takes him time to regain consciousness but as he does he starts to panic he's treading and trying to stay afloat. He even tried to swim to land but the current was too strong. Suddenly he hears a voice behind him. "Hey Xu Shu!"

He struggles to turn around, but as he does he sees Guo Jia running on land trying to catch up to him. "Get me out of here!" he screams.

"Don't worry I got this!" Guo Jia exclaims and shoots an orb out to Xu Shu with is scepter. He exclaimed in great pain and immediately covered his cheek as the orb hit him. "Owwww! What the f*bleep* was that about?!"

"Sorry I was supposed to shoot the orb at you so it can push you back to land!"

"How do you expect me to survive a ball moving at 50 miles an hour?!"

"Well there's no other way right now!"

"Just look for a branch or something!"

"Look at me! Do you think I have the strength to throw a huge log at you?!"

"I don't care just do something but not that again!"

"I'm gonna do it again!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I'm doing it!"

Guo Jia threw an orb into the air and shot it with his scepter at Xu Shu's face, "Oh my God!" as soon as Xu Shu finished his sentence the orb made contact with his face, it was pushing him out of the river and it drove him into a tree bark. The orb returned back to Guo Jia and disappeared. He saw Xu Shu across the river who was unconscious and had a bruised face, a black eye, and bleeding nose. Guo Jia jumped to the other side of the river to check on Xu Shu. He bent down on one knee has he checked on him.

He shook him a bit and his eyes cracked open and he said softly, "I'm going to kick...your...ass."

"Ooohhh you're still a bit cranky. This'll help." Guo Jia takes out a small bag. He pulls out a powdery substance which is actually amnesia powder mixed with valium. "Now I gotta fix you up."

He pulls out one of Zhenji's make up bags and starts fixing Xu Shu's face

* * *

Cheng Shi was on the tropical island but wasn't sure where to go. He read the clue again, thou will go to paradise and In the paradise lies a friend that has some offerings, but to find your friend you need to truly know him.

Cheng Shi took some time to think but it finally clicked. "Guo Jia! He's probably where there's a waterfall." he said to himself. "But where do I go?" As he said that the tropical trees in front of him magically shrunk down to the roots and then concrete blocks appeared and formed a path. "Damn. That's convenient." he walks down on the path and was going through like it was a walk in the park.

Suddenly Shang Hu's god like voice echoed from the sky, "Xu Shu now on stage 2 of 5."

"Wow, I have to hustle. Knowing him he might end up beating me."

* * *

Xu Shu woke up and saw Guo Jia sitting by the river. "Ohhh man. Where am I?"

Guo Jia heard his voice and rushed to him and was happy to see that he did a good job with fixing his face up. "Hey. How're ya doing?"

"I just woke up from this weird dream. I was in a bar, and I woke up in my underwear. There was a buffed dude dressed like a cop-"

"Okay I've heard enough. Come on you got a competition to win."

Guo Jia pulled Xu Shu up and they headed into the trees. "So what's my clue?" Xu Shu asked.

"It's right here." Guo Jia said as he handed him a piece of paper. "Just read it and you'll be good."

Then Guo Jia disappeared in a puff of smoke. Xu Shu turned his attention to the paper and read it, "The girl who wanted vengeance now wants you. Don't run away since satisfying her is your only way through...What the hell?"

"Hey Xu Shu." a voice said.

Xu Shu was frozen. The voice sounded too familiar for his liking, the voice was feminine, a bit deep and alluring. He didn't want to turn around. But this was for the competition. So he slowly made a 180 turn and the person who stood there was none other than Wang Yi who had a dirty smirk across her face. "Feels nice to be alone." she said inching to him.

"A-Are you here to tell me how to get the next stage." he said hoping that was going to happen next was something that he didn't think would happen. Wang Yi just snickered, "Of course. And the only way to get to the next stage is me." and then she was dangerously close and her hand had got a hold of his chin.

"What?" he said nervously in a high pitch voice. His only response was when Wang Yi tackled him to the ground and a loud scream was heard through out the forest as birds started to fly from the trees.

* * *

Sima Yi is standing out of the cave he woke up in and watched as the lava cooled itself down into molten rock and soon the color of red throughout the entire scenery was replaced with a dark charcoal-black. The only path he sees is to his right and so he makes his way.

His hands casually in his pockets and walks across the rocky path. Not only a few minutes pass and he immediately suspects something wrong. He puts his finger in his mouth and then out in front of him pointing upwards as if he was getting the direction of the wind. He sighs and then takes a few steps back. He stands casually until he hears the whistling sound of someone falling. The sound gets louder and louder and then the Guo Jia from his universe belly flops onto the ground. He casually stood up and dusted himself off.

"Nice entrance." Sima Yi said as he was checking his nails. "You always laugh at other people's expense don't you?" Guo Jia irritatingly asked.

"Well yeah, people are imbeciles. They deserve what they get."

"Whatever. I'm here to take you to your clue."

"Why can't you just give it to me right now?"

"I have to give it to you on the mountain."

"But why? We're right here what's stopping you?"

"Look I just don't have it on me that's why I can't give it to you. Once we get to the top of the volcano it'll probably be in my pocket as soon as we get there so can we just go?"

"Sure whatever."

Guo Jia leads Sima Yi to the destination. They approach a bend and as they make the turn they saw an elevating path that wasn't all that steep. Once they made up they saw a large plot of rocky ground in front of them and the volcano was in plain view.

"Alright, all we have to do is climb this thing and we're good."

"Shouldn't we find another way?"

But Guo Jia started running to the volcano and started climbing it as soon as he reached it. Sima Yi looked around and to his right he saw a gondola station. All there was, was a platform and someone sitting on a chair reading a magazine on furniture. Sima Yi approaches the platform and walks up the steps, approaching the guy in the chair. "This your gondola?" Sima Yi asked the guy.

"Uh-huh."

"Can you take me up to top of the volcano?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do I have to pay?"

"Nuh-uh."

The gondola guy puts down the magazine and gets in the control cabin and opens the door to the gondola. Sima Yi walks in and takes a seat and the door to the gondola closes and then in starts ascending the volcano. He sits casually as elevator music plays for his leisure. He had his arms crossed and tapped his foot waiting.

As the gondola reached the midpoint of the volcano, he stood up as he saw Guo Jia struggling to climb up the volcano. Sima Yi walked up to the window and as soon as Guo Jia saw the gondola with Sima Yi in it, he saw him snicker and smile. Guo Jia was going to give him the finger but then he slipped a few feet down the volcano and the gondola kept heading up.

Eventually the gondola made it to the top of the volcano and as the doors automatically opened, Sima Yi stepped out. He walked to the edge and looked down as he saw Guo Jia who was still climbing and was really far down on the slope. He was losing his patience so he snapped his fingers and then Guo Jia magically teleported to the top of the volcano. Guo Jia appeared on top of the volcano who was soiled with soot, ash, and obsidian. "Alright where's my clue?"

Guo Jia felt around his pockets until he noticed something in his left pocket. He reached into it and unfolded it, he was reading it to himself and chuckled. "What does it say?" Sima Yi asked as he took note of Guo Jia's behavior. He took it as soon as it was reached out to him and read it aloud. "You have pained this man through your journey. Now throw yourself off the volcano you bitch." Sima Yi looked confused and before he could do anything else, Guo Jia kicked him in the stomach, grabbed the back of his collar and hem and threw him down the volcano. "AAAAHHHHHH F*bleep* YOU DICKBAAAAAAAAAGGGGG!" Sima Yi screamed. "PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" Guo Jia responded and gave him two middle fingers. Sima Yi kept screaming as he was falling down and as he made contact to the ground he vanished in a puff of smoke.

-Meanwhile-

Shang Hu was in a 'Hunger Games' style control room where he overlooked the entire competition and there were various operators and technicians working on terminals that controlled everything that was happening in the competition. Shang Hu was shocked with what happened as to Sima Yi being thrown off a volcano. "What the f*bleep* was that?" he asked hysterically.

"We couldn't get a puzzle sorted out for Sima Yi so we got a guy in from IT to do it for us. While doing so there was a miscommunication and we prematurely sent Guo Jia in. As soon as Guo Jia made it to the top of the volcano we teleported the paper to Guo Jia's pocket and...uh...yeah. Didn't know that IT guy was a big Guo Jia fan. He was probably triggered by how he was treated during Sima Yi's letter segment." said one of the operator's

Shang Hu looked at him looking more confused "What are you-*sigh*You know what I'll handle it later. How's Jia Xu doing?"

* * *

Jia Xu was still running down the river he came across. He was sweating in exhaustion and stopped to take a breather. "How long have I been running down this river?" he panted. He was sweating buckets worth of sweat and was dying to jump into the river to cool off. "Oh what the hell. I'm digitized!" Jia Xu said with contempt and cannon-balled into the river. He surfaced due to the buoyancy and laid on his back, floating in the river. This feels amazing he thought to himself.

A few moments pass and suddenly Jia Xu felt seismic activity in the water. Jia Xu snapped out of his entranced state and started treading water. He looked around, making quick instances turning his head but what he got was unexpected as a brig shot out of the water which resulted in Jia Xu flying 50 feet in the air. As soon as Jia Xu reached the apex he fell back down screaming for his life. He landed on his back right on the quarterdeck, his vision turned blurry and it took him time to adjust his vision and recover. After blinking a few times he saw the Guo Jia from his universe was standing above him.

He slowly sat up as Guo Jia just watched. "Uhhhhh. What happened?" he finally said almost slurring his words. "You my friend are on the HMS Lord Of The Dings." Guo Jia said proudly.

Jia Xu stared at him thinking of why he sounded so proud of the ship's name. "Lord of the Dings?" he asked just to make sure that was the actual name of the ship. "That's correct." Guo Jia replied with confirmation. "Seriously Lord Of The Dings?" Jia Xu to make sure he wasn't being bullcrapped right now.

"Oh yeah."

"D-Do you not know embarrassing that name is?"

"How is it embarrassing?" Guo Jia replied sounding puzzled. Jia Xu just sighed and gave up. "You know what forget it. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be your first mate aboard this ship and you're gonna be the captain." (A/N: I mean come on guys, he literally looks like a Chinese Jack Sparrow in his DW8 outfit. And even an assassin if you look hard enough)

"I've never piloted a ship before. Especially not something as big as this."

"It's easy, just put your hands on the wheel and say either 'full sail' to go fast, 'half sail' to go slow. and 'no sail' to stop. Easy right?"

"Uh yeah definitely. But we don't have any crew."

Suddenly, crew members dressed as 18th century sailors popped out of nowhere onto the ship already working as if they already knew the ship. "I-I don't uh...ehh...I uh...?" Jia Xu stuttered and gave up "full sail!" he screamed and the sailors easily complied and let the the sails loose. The winds blew the ship forward down the river. The ship continued down the river and the crewmen were fumbling about walking across the deck, inspecting the cannons, etc.

The brig casually sailed down the river without consequence. "Aye men how about we sing a shanty." one of the sailors said.

"That sounds like a great idea Wilson. What do you think Cap'n, how's a shanty sound?" said another sailor as he turned his attention to Jia Xu at the helm. "What's a shanty?" Jia Xu asked discreetly to Guo Jia. "Pfft, I don't know I'm just your aid in this stage." he replied.

"Great so what the hell do I say?"

"Just say yes."

Then Jia Xu turned his attention to the sailors, "Yeah sure. Do whatever you want."

The sailors cheered ecstatically. "Alright men let 'em hear it!" said one of the sailors. Then the sailors started singing in unison "OOOOHHHHHHhhhhhhh-"

-A Little While Later-

The brig was still sailing down the river, the sailors sang about 17 shanties and had just started singing 'What Do We Do With A Drunken Sailor'

Jia Xu and Guo Jia were getting irritated, Jia Xu was slouching as he held on to the wheel and Guo Jia rested his arms on the railing. "How long is this river?" Jia Xu asked hoping that if they were taken to a different location, the singing will stop. "Who knows dude? You want your clue?" Guo Jia asked. "Sure."

Guo Jia reached into his right pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. Jia Xu took it from him with one hand holding the paper and the other on the wheel. He read it aloud. "As you exit the river you will reach the ocean which will mark the midpoint of your journey. But be on the lookout for there will be a monster under calm waters who seeks your hospitality." Jia Xu just shrugged. "Probably just a shark. We could just catch some fish once we reach the ocean. That seems like good hospitality." he said.

"At least we know we won't be looking at trees and grass anymore." Guo Jia said.

-Another Short While Later-

The sailors were laughing together as they finished singing their 30th shanty. Guo Jia rested his head on his arms and Jia Xu was close to losing his sanity. "Alright boys how about another one?!"

"NO!" Jia Xu screamed and he woke up Guo Jia and caught the attention of his crew. "I mean you guys should take a break. Don't want you all to lose your voice." he said trying to play it off."

The sailors then looked at each other and nodded, agreeing with Jia Xu's claim. But suddenly the sailor on the ship's crows nest the sailor screamed to Jia Xu. "Ocean, dead ahead captain!"

Then some of the sailors rushed to the bow and noticed how there was nothing but blue sky and ocean water. The sailors were then cheering again, "Yaaarrr, we're finally back where we belong. On the wide open sea." said one of he sailors to his comrade. "Alright everyone back to your posts!" Jia Xu hollered and all the sailors complied.

The brig continued to sail down a straight path on the ocean and so far nothing wrong went their way. "I think it's time we should start catching fish." Jia Xu.

"You really think that the monster were facing is a shark."

"I mean what else could it be?"

Suddenly there was more seismic activity underneath. Then something started to emerge from the water. Waves formulated from the area of emergence and it pushed the ship back a little bit and what popped out was a bald black humanoid figure with beating red eyes. It continued to emerge until it's entire torso was visible as well as it's arms and shoulders reaching 10 meters tall. It was an umibozu.

(A/N: For those of you wondering I'm not referring to Umibozu from Gintama. An umibozu (or sea monk in Japanese) is a humanoid sea monster from Japanese mythology which is black and bald with big eyes and usually appear when there's clear skies and calm waters. They're usually a signal for a coming storm and attack boats if they're up to it. It can't be convinced to leave but I decided to add something a bit 'unorthodox')

Everyone stared at the monster. "No sail!" Jia Xu hollered and the sailors swiftly closed up the sails. The people on the Lord Of The Dings stared at the umibozu and vice versa.

"What. Is. That?" Jia Xu fearfully asked Guo Jia. "I have no idea. But I think that's the monster we ha ego show our hospitality to."

The two just stared at the umibozu. It wasn't even blinking. No one knew what to do but Jia Xu had an idea. "Do we have any instruments?" Jia Xu asked Guo Jia. "Yeah I think we have something in the captain's quarters." he answered. "Go get it."

Guo Jia disappeared from the quarterdeck and dashed to the captain's quarters. After a few minutes Guo Jia came back out with a synthesizer and microphone under his armpits while hauling two portable speakers with his hands. Jia Xu rushed down the deck and took the synthesizer and microphone. "Come on help me set this up." he said.

The two rushed to the bow, the synthesizer's podium was folded and placed down and it was connected to the speakers as well as the microphone. Jia Xu tapped it a few times to make sure it worked. The sound echoed confirming that it did.

"You sure about this?" Guo Jia asked.

"No but I'm willing to try anything at this point."

Jia Xu looked at the synthesizer. Calmly, he pressed a key and the beat to 'Get Scwifty' from 'Rick and Morty' started to play.

Get Schwifty

By: Rick Sanchez

Sung by: Jia Xu

Oh, yeah!  
You gotta get schwifty.  
You gotta get schwifty in here.  
It's time to get schwifty.  
Oh oh.  
You gotta get schwifty.  
Oh, yeah!  
Take off your pants and your panties.  
Shit on the floor.  
Time to get Schwifty in here.  
Gotta shit on the floor.  
I'm Mr. Bulldops.  
I'm Mr. Bulldops.  
Take a shit on the floor.  
Take off your panties and your pants.  
It's time to get schwifty in here.

Guo Jia takes the microphone and starts the talk.

New song, schwifty.  
Double x.

Schwifty song, comin' at ya.  
It's the schwif-schwifty.

He then gives it back to Jia Xu

Hey, take your pants off.  
It's Schwifty time today.

The song ended and Jia Xu finished and crossed his arms lookin' all gangster. The umibozu just stared for a bit a small wave was formulated as it was raising it's right hand. The crew slightly panicked while Jia Xu and Guo Jia seemed curious of what was going to happen. The giant's right hand was raised above his head. He was swiftly lowering his hand and the crew started to panic.

They expected it to break the ship but the hand stopped midway and then raised it's thumb in approval. Jia Xu and Guo Jia smiled and the crew stopped panicking and were puzzled as they looked at the umibozu. It then slowly descended under the water and when it was no longer in sight, the crew started to celebrate.

Jia Xu then looked to Guo Jia.

"Now what happens?" he asked. But then he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short chapter ,I have little time to write**

 **Part 5**

 **Adpaeodj oedi wefh0e opi f**

* * *

Cheng Shi goes through the stone walkway and finds himself in front of a waterfall and a small bar near it ,he approaches the bartender

Bartender: what do you want

Cheng Shi: (well this competition is making me thirsty) one beer

Bartender: fill this papers with info first *gives a paper with some question*

Cheng Shi: ok *stars filling the forum*

Who is your best friend ?

Guo Jia

What does he like ?

Alcohol and women

What makes him so special to you ?

He got my back even know I only know him for a couple of days

What would yo do for him ?

Have his back and always try to help him

What makes him look different than the others ?

His hair

Cheng Shi: *gives the paper back* here

Bartender: *accepts the paper* ok ,one Beer Guo Jia style beer

Guo Jia suddenly appears out of nowhere next to Cheng Shi and gives him a beer with a lemon and a small umbrella on it

Cheng Shi: thanks *drinks the beer*

Guo Jia: ok so here is your clue "thou will cross paths with a man that is giving your lord trouble right now ,with a side of your competitors"

Suddenly Cheng Shi feels dizzy and wobbles around ,he fell into the pool that is connected to the waterfall

* * *

Sima Yi wakes up in his office sitting in his chair and his arms in his desk to realize the place is trashed and on fire

Sima Yi(IMFH): f*cking Guo Jia!

Zhang Hu: Cheng Shi is on stage 3 of 5

Sima Yi(IMFH): better move fast

He gets up to see the whole Wei palace is wrecked and on fire

Sima Yi(IMFH): the f*ck happen here ?

Sima Yi walks through the halls to see some stuff was broken ,lots of fire ,there are dead bodies of Xiahou Yuan ,Zhang He , Xiahou Ba And many generic.

Sima Yi: second part I am already in a sh*thole!

He heard some fighting

?:Give up! You will die!

?: I will always keep chasing my ambitions

Sima Yi runs towards the noise and he sees Cao Cao injured while fighting Liu Bei ,Zhuge Liang and Sun Quan ,Lu Meng. Liu Bei hits Cao Cao so hard his sword get's thrown away and before Liu Bei can finish him off Sima Yi uses his blood magic *If you read IMFH Sima Yi answer letters you would know this* to stop him and boils his blood

Liu Bei: ARRGH! MY….Blood!ARGH! argh….

Liu Bei whole skin turn to read and was heated and he fell to the ground

Zhuge Liang : my lord! taste my wrath, Sima Yi!

Zhuge Liang runs towards Sima Yi ,but Sima Yi(IMFH) freezes Zhuge Liang and uses his brush to hit him multiple times until he pulls his soul out and eat it

Sima Y(IMFH): taste like green tea

Lu Meng holds Cao Cao like a hostage while Sun Quan points his sword at him and they both move away towards the exit

Sun Quan: get too close he will die!

Lu Meng and Sun Quan run towards the exit and leave while taking Cao Cao as hostage before he could get after the ceiling collapsed to blocked the exit

Sima Yi(IMFH):I guess I need to find another way

Sima Yi runs towards another hallway and runs through the flaming building until he manages to find a door that leads to a balcony ,while he is on the balcony he sees whole of Xu Chang is on fire ,and he looks down below to see Zhao Yun with a couple of Shu Soldier beating up Cao Pi ,Zhao Yun hits Cao Pi many times until he penetrates his chest

Cao Pi: AAARRRGGGHHHH! *drops his sword*

Zhao Yun removes his spear from his chest and Cao Pi dramatically falls to the ground while his chest bleeds out and he died

Zhao Yun looks up to see Sima Yi jump down towards him

* * *

Wang Yi gets up while putting her clothing on and Xu Shu(Noman'sland260) does the same but he looks traumatized

Xu Shu: I Do not get it the clue before the previous one say ," ma Chao's spear of justice will lead thee to a land of war beyond your time and you will find what you need to someone in need"

Wang Yi: that asshole of an idiot is actually right ,but his scrolls got switched we accidently switched while we tried to kill each other on the scroll pick up room ,mine reads "someone really needs you and you much help her do so" he is supposed to read that ,so your next clue will be what he said. Xu Shu (Noman'sland160) suddenly disappear.

Xu Shu(noman'land260) wakes up in a place full of dead bodies of Jin soldiers with lots of building on fire

Suddenly a Mongolian soldier approaches him

Mongolian Soldier: you! Are you with loyal with Jin?!

Xu Shu(noman'sland260): n-no! But ,I do not know what is going on!

Mongolian Soldier: do not act dumb! I will destroy you in the name of gengkhis khan!

The soldier charge at him ,but he basically just use his hook blade and throw it at him ,it penetrates his chest and pulls him towards him

Mongolian solider: ARGH!ARHG…

Xu Shu(noman'sland260): tell me who what is going on NOW!

Mongolian Soldier:….argh!..,, lord k-khan…..i-invaded the jin kingdom and he will c-continue to destroy i-it

Xu shu:*pulls the sword*

Mongolian soldier: ARRGGGHHHH!

The mongolian soldier drops dead to the ground

Xu Shu: I guess I better help Jin soldiers around here

* * *

Jia Xu(lolsnake9) wakes up in a in…..


	13. Chapter 13

Taking a break from the competition

 **Sorry for not updating in a while ,but I will do it more frequently now. Thanks for the support on the previous chapter. So, guys, I have been focusing too much on the competition between DW letter segment characters so I was thinking of getting a break from it .I will continue it ,but I Want to do 3 chapters not associated with the competition and those chapters are after the competition ,but will not talk about it because it would be spoilers. So enjoy!**

* * *

To: lord Cao Cao

The competition is over ,so how is the invasion ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

You are marching through mountain Ding Jun (better get there)

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Xun Yu

Fine ,4k benchmarks! Reverse all the spell that the scrolls cause and return all of the scrolls to your shelf

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

All of the advanced weaponry suddenly disappeared ? well that is too bad (good job Xun Yu for covering my mistakes) well at least the Shu's does not have it as well

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

Get you're a*s over here! We are outnumbered!

Cao Cao

* * *

To: Cao Pi

He assigns you to control the Wu territory ,but a rebellion broke out ?

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Pi

The Shu is secretly supporting them ? well better tell that to your father

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cao Cao

You are retreating ? too bad by the way, there is a rebellion on wu territory shu is secretly helping them

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Cheng Shi

The situation is dire! Get back to Xu Chang now!

Xun Yu

* * *

To: Xun Yu

Ok coming

Cheng Shi

* * *

To: Guo Jia

Summon that flying contraption we are going to Xu Chang

Cheng Shi

* * *

 **Xu Chang 09:00 AM**

Guo Jia and Cheng Shi is in a helicopter and is flying over Xu Chang to see it is in total chaos ,they landed in the wei palace and Xun Yu quickly approach them

Cheng Shi: what the f*ck is going on ?!

Xun Yu: the Wu rebels and the shu is attacking the capital genius!

Guo Jia: how!? Th wu is dying and the is still chasing lord Cao Cao!

Xun Yu: they have been planning a stealth attack for months and is setting camps in the forest nearby ,as well as some spies

Cheng Shi: ok ,what is our current situation ?

Xun Yu: we-

Suddenly a ballista spear hits a wall near them causing them to flinch

Xun Yu: we have elite troops ,but not a lot of it and we have a castle as a defense

Cheng Shi: you will lead the elite troops through the city and destroy major enemy weaponry

Xun Yu: like hell, I am NOT going to that!

Cheng Shi: 4k benchmarks! Yes you are

Xun Yu: damn this stupid curse!

Xun Yu runs down the stairs to lead the elite soldiers

Xun Yu: we are heading out!

The gates open to let Xun Yu run out with elite wei soldiers following him

Guo Jia: now what ?

Cheng Shi suddenly makes an announcement to the remaining wei soldiers

Cheng Shi: defend the castle with everything we got! For lord Cao Cao!

Wei soldiers: *cheer*

Wei soldiers get into defensive positions

Cheng Shi: we need to hold this place until Cao Cao comes here

Guo Jia: how long is that ?

Cheng Shi: I don't know

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Cao Cao ,Xiahou Dun ,Xiahou Yuan ,and Xu Zhu is riding through the forest fast while panicking while being chased by wu soldiers

Xiahou Dun: just keep galloping!

Cao Cao: I am not going to die because of shu scums! I rather die in a deathbed

Xiahou Yuan: this sh*t ain't cool!

Xu Zhu: Man Chong is planning a surprise attack keep going! go faster!

Xiahou Dun: says the fat*ss

* * *

 **Back to Xu Chang**

Cheng Shi and Guo Jia is standing in the outer walls of Xu Chang when sudden fire arrows started to storm the walls causing it to kill some soldiers ,Guo Jia and Cheng Shi takes cover

Cheng Shi: f*cking fire arrows!

Guo Jia: fire arrows ? oh great, it is the fire f*ggots!

Cheng Shi: who ?

Outside the wall is Lu Xun and Zhu Ran holding fire arrows with 100 wu soldiers with fire arrows

Zhu Ran: I heard that!

Lu Xun: Fire is are f*cking cool! You retard! Now surrender!

Cheng Shi: think your tough huh ?! fire the balistas!

The wei soldiers started returning fires with the balistas causing the wu group to break apart

And tries to retaliate

Cheng Shi: let's use this opportunity to strike them down!

Guo Jia: you got it!

Cheng Shi and Guo Jia jumps down from the wall and landed their feet on wu soldiers ,then they proceed to mowing down wu soldiers like some dynamic duo

Suddenly Lu Xun jumps in to attack Cheng Shi they clash until Lu Xun manage to hit his sword so hard it gets thrown away and Lu Xun points his sword at him

Lu Xun: looks like you are finish

Suddenly one of Guo Jia's orb hits him across the face creating a black eye

Guo Jia: Ti-

Suddenly Zhu Ran attacks Guo Jia with his arrows causing Guo Jia to change his focus towards Zhu Ran

Lu Xun is recovering from his across the face when suddenly Cheng Shi grabs him by the neck

Lu Xun: *choking*

Cheng Shi: if you like fire so much you should be on fire!

Cheng Shi pushes his face towards a pile of woods that is burning so Lu Xun's face would burn

Lu Xun: WWAARRGHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! ARRGHHHH!

While Lu Xun is struggling he manages to slash Cheng Shi's stomach

Cheng Shi: ARGH!

Cheng Shi lets go of Lu Xun's neck to cover his wounds ,but Lu Xun's face is still on fire so he is still moving back and forth while screaming

Lu Xun: ARGH! WHERE ARE YOU F*CKER!

While Cheng is still covering his wounds he sees a lantern and throws it at Lu Xun on impact the lantern broke causing Lu Xun's whole body to turn on fire

Lu Xun: WAARHHHGG! ARRGHHH! I ARGGHHH! AM ON FIRE!

Lu Xun drops dead while on fire

Guo Jia is fighting Zhu Ran so fiercely ,but Zhu Ran manages to shoot Guo Jia in his right arm causing him to drop his staff

Guo Jia: argh!

Zhu Ran: taste the might of Wu!

Zhu Ran points the arrows towards Guo Jia's head ,but Cheng Shi quickly tackles Zhu Ran and pins him to the ground. Cheng Shi punches Zhu Ran's face multiple times

Cheng Shi: DIE! YOU FAGGOT LOOKING MOTHERF*CKER!

Zhu Ran manages to of Cheng Shi's pin causing Cheng Shi to fall on his back

Zhu Ran: looks like you want to die first *point his arrows at Cheng Shi's face*

Suddenly Guo Jia tries to get the bow of Zhu Ran's hands causing them to fight over it

Zhu Ran: let go!

Guo Jia: not a chance!

While they are fighting over a bow Cheng Shi grabs a bow from a dead wu soldier and points it at Zhu Ran's direction and fires it

Zhu Ran: WAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHH!

It hits his balls

Zhu ran fall to the ground in pain

Cheng Shi and Guo Jia gets close to inspect Zhu Ran

Guo Jia: nice shot

Cheng Shi: I could have shot it more

Zhu Ran: o-ouch! I-I have n-not even shipped w-with someone yet! And I already g-got shot in the blueberries!(translation: balls)

Guo Jia: you got shipped with Lu X-

Zhu Ran: THAT DOES NOT COUNT! I AM NOT GAY!

Guo Jia: you two is always close together

Zhu Ran: That does not mean I am gay with him!

Guo Jia: it is, that is why I called you two the fire faggots

Zhu Ran: you got ship with Xun-

Guo Jia: I have enough of his words let's kill this motherf*cker

The camera from Zhu Ran's point of view looking up into Xun Yu on Guo Jia they both slam their foot towards the camera(Zhu Ran's face) after that Zhu Ran is dead. Suddenly Xiahou Dun appears

Cheng Shi: you are here

Xiahou Dun: The f*ck happen ?!

Cheng Shi: Xun Yu emailed me saying there is an attack on Xu Chang the Wu rebels is hiding in the forest outside Xu Chang with the Shu backing them up ,we need to deal with the!

Xiahou Dun: do not worry it is taking care of

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

 **outer Xu Chang wall**

a giant walking Hefei castle is killing many shu and Wu rebels causing them to panic with wei soldiers firing flamethrowers at them and Cao Cao is standing on a hill with Xun Yu

Cao Cao: hahaha! Can we keep those fire firing thingy ?

Xun Yu: no

Cao Cao: why not ? it is effective

Xun Yu: for reasons

 **Back to the inner walls**

* * *

Cheng Shi: welp! Gents I Am going to Japan I have a special meeting Kaguya

Guo Jia: can I come I do not want to do soe damage repairs management

Xiahou Dun: you two are not going nowhere! You will help me clean this messed up

Cheng Shi: aww to bad, LOOK YOUR EYE!

Xiahou Dun turns around

Xiahou Dun: where?! Oh ha ha you think you are funny

When Xiahou Dun turns around they disappeard

Xiahou Dun: dammit!

 **To be continued**


End file.
